stuck in another dimension
by CM-DC-HTTYD-ROTG-TMNT
Summary: the Kraang accidentally bring Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, the child of Batman into their universe, and when the portal closes for good how will he get back home. Luckily the teenage mutant ninja turtles are there to help him in their universe but will they be able to help him get back to his own.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I know Tim is actually taller then Mikey but for this I wanted Tim to be shorter. I'm basing the turtles from the 2012 series. I don't know weather the turtles age with the series or not but i have aged them so they are 17. I also made Tim 13 so in young justice time it's shortly after he joins the team so don't pay any regard to season 2 because it hasn't happened yet.

* * *

(mikey's pov)

my brothers and I split up some time ago following different members of the kraang. I lost my guy blocks ago, but I don't mind I just like to be out to see the city. My T-phone starts ringing.

"hey Donnie what's up?"

"we need your help big kraang activity."

"ok on my way." well I guess sight seeing is out of the question now.

I'm running on the rooftops when I notice a few kraang members with some weird weapon thingy on the ground. I stop to watch what there doing. The others will be mad at me for not coming but I bet they will do just fine without me. I wait for what seems like an eternity before they start to start up the machine.

"MIKEY" Raph yells so loud I almost jump out of my shell. "What are you doing why didn't you come help us."

I point the the kraang, "i'm seeing what their doing."

My brothers look where i'm pointing and the machine starts making a sound we are all to familiar with.

"It's a portable portal." Leo states with a shocked look on his face. "we need to stop it before someone comes through."

But before we can do anything someone comes through and to our surprise it's a human boy. We start to head towards the roof when the portal blows up sending the kraang and the boy over the edge. we watch as the boy does so sick moves to go down the building and lands on his feet. we just stand shocked because we don't eve have the skills to do that without help from our weapons.

I jump down to see him much to my brothers protest. I noticed he had a costume on with a 'R' on the front and he has a cape so cool. My brothers are behind me hiding in the dark. I step out because he seems like a good person to be friends with.

"Hi i'm Mikey what's your name." He turns around I half expect him to be scared of me but he's not he only seems sad.

"I'm robin, may I ask a question?"

"go ahead."

"where am I?"

"New York." He looks more confused they anything with my answer.

"This doesn't look like the New York I know."

"Well that's because you went through a portal that took you from your dimension and brought you to ours." with that I receive a hit to the head from Raph.

"why aren't you scared by our appearance?" Leo asks him.

"I know two people from mars and someone who can turn into any animal he want's. I've seen people weirder than you guys."

"Mars, there isn't life on mars." Donnie's talking in his sci-ency voice.

"Maybe not in your universe but there is on mine."

Donnie starts to say something but Raph cuts him off. "I don't know about you but we should leave before someone see's us."

"Robin why don't you come with us." I ask hoping he will so i can have another human friend.

Leo's not happy about my invitation, "He can't come to the lair splinter will never allow it."

"But Leo he has nowhere else to go, we can't just leave him out here. He'll attract to much attention with his costume."

Leo thinks for a while, "let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

(Mikey's pov)

On the way to the lair robin and Donnie talked about the two people from mars. They used a lot of sci-ency words so Leo, Raph, and I stopped trying to figure out that they were saying. luckily when we got to the lair the conversation stopped.

"My sons welcome back... who is that." The rise in splinters voice brings April and Casey out of the kitchen.

"Master splinter this is Robin. The kraang accidentally brought him from another dimension." While Leo's talking I noticed that robin stepped back, like he feels that he's intruding.

"I see" splinter says while stroking his beard.

"Ha your name is robin, who names there kid robin." Casey snickered.

"Casey," April says in an angry tone, " don't make fun of him."

Robin speaks up, "My actual name isn't Robin."

"Its not?" April looks confused and so are we.

"No robin is my hero name."

"Then what's your real name."

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, or Tim for short."

"Why do you have two last names?" I have never heard of someone with two last names before.

"well, Drake is my biological parents last name, and Wayne is my adoptive fathers last name."

"Dude we are too." Sweet another person who is adopted.

"how long have you guys been adopted?"

"About 17 years, you."

"5 months."

April nearly cokes on her tea, "what?"

Tim looks a little uncomfortable but answers April. "Yeah my mom died about a year ago and my father died 6 months ago. 5 months ago my dad saved me from being killed and he decided to keep me."

There was a few moments of silence before Donnie spoke up. "so, how old are you?"

"13, how old are you guys."

"Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, Casey, and I are 17."

"wait a second, you are aloud to fight crime and you're only 13. No fair we had to wait until we were 15." when Raph said that Tim backed off a few feet. I don't know why though I mean Raph can seem mean sometimes but he wouldn't hurt any one.

"RAPHAEL," splinters not happy. "you boys were not ready and if his dad thinks he's old enough then that's his decision."

"So Tim do you have any siblings." I ask changing the subject."

"yeah I have a brother named dick, and..."

"how old was he when he started fighting crime?"

"He was 9."

with that response Raph lost it, "WHAT."

April knew this conversation wasn't going to have a pretty ending so she decided to get Tim out of here.

"Hey Tim why don't we go get you a change of clothes." and with that April, Casey, and Tim left the lair deciding to come back when Raph cooled down a little.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tim's pov)

We came back an hour later but to my surprise the boys weren't there. April must have seen the confusion on my face.

"There in the dojo, Tim, why don't you get changed and when you get done we will join them ok?"

"Ok." When I finish changing I put my utility belt diagonally across my chest. I usually put it in my sleeve but since i'm in a strange place i find it safer to wear it at all times.

"Yo Tim why you wearing that." Casey put's an arm on my shoulder.

"Well don't you guys wear your weapons?" I ask while I push Casey's arm off my shoulder."

"There are weapons in there?" He get's a closer look at my belt making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"yeah." I step back a few feet putting distance between us.

"Hey guys come on we have to join the others." April calls walking towards the dojo while Casey and I follow her.

When we walk in to the dojo the turtles are sparring so we take a seat by the wall and watch. It was Mikey against Donnie, and Raph against Leo. Mikey had beaten Donnie so Donnie took a seat next to April. Next Raph had beaten Leo so Leo took a seat next to Donnie. Now it was time for Mikey and Raph to spar, it didn't take to long before Raph had pinned Mikey down.

"Who want's to challenge the all mighty Raph next." Raph taunted while Mikey sat by Leo.

"I'll take a swing at it." I said standing up.

"I'll try not to hurt you too bad bird boy." Raph states getting into a defensive position.

I pull out my bo staff causing Raph to snicker.

"Another bo staff huh, not like i haven't faced on of those before." Ralph's last remark causes me to snicker.

Before he know's it I use my speed to get close to him, press my bo staff against his chest and give him an electric shock. This puts him on the floor and he looks up confused as hell. I spin my bo staff until it collapses and put it back into my belt.

"Whoa I never saw that one coming." Mikey jumped up.

"An electrical bo staff, can't believe I never thought of that." Donnie said while helping Raph up, then they went to sit back down.

I sat down as splinter instructed Leo and Raph to spar without using weapons. This did not make Raph happy for he was losing for the second time in one day. He's a good fighter, but he does better with his weapons then without. This had caused him to angrier and angrier and made him sloppy. I felt a tear beginning to form so I got up and left hoping nobody noticed.

(Mikey's pov)

As usual on hand to hand combat Raph lost do to his anger getting in the way, he really needs to control his anger better. I look to my left expecting to see Tim but he was gone.

"Hey were did Tim go?" I asked causing everyone to look at Tim's empty spot.

"I don't know my son," splinter got up and headed for the door, "let's go find him."

When we left the dojo we found Tim sitting in front of the couch with his belt on the ground and he was wiping his eyes with his hand.

"What's wrong Tim" April asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

(Tim's pov)

I don't want to answer but if I don't I know they won't stop asking.

"It's just that Leo and Mikey are a lot alike my brother nightwing, a leader but also a prankster. Donnie reminds me of me smart and quite, plus we use the same weapon. And Raph he reminds me of Jayson, gentle and strong but has a temper that gets in the way."

"Who's Jayson" Mikey ask's a simple question but the answer is not so simple.

"Jayson was my best friend and he was also supposed to be my brother." I keep my eyes on the ground not able to face anyone.

"What do you mean by was supposed to be?" Casey asks Joining the others, besides splinter, who have created a semicircle in front of me.

3 years ago

I had walked into an ally where robin just got done beating up a thug.

"Do you think batman would like you doing that?" I don't know why I said it But I did.

"Who the hell asked you punk." I know I just made a mistake.

"Whoa calm down Jayson." Oh no this isn't good.

"What did you just call me?" He turned around faster then I thought possible.

"um... Jayson."

"How do you know my name." He walked up to me and pinned me against the wall.

"I know your name because you're the son of Bruce Wayne who is batman, and the younger brother of Dick Grayson who was the first robin and is now nightwing. I know this because I meet Dick years ago on the day of his parents death and robin joined batman shortly after that. I put I doesn't take a genies to figure that one out." Jayson let's go and backs up.

"Smart kid. So why are you here without your parents?"

"The're in Europe."

"How long they been there for?"

"About two weeks, I don't know when the're coming back."

"what? They leave you alone for that long."

"Yeah but it's ok i'm used to it."

"Well if you ever need to hang with you know where I'll be." and with that he left.

Ever since then we had been best friends. He was the only one I could turn to when my mom had died and my dad was put in a coma. He never told anyone about me and I never told anyone about him. His job always made me nerves, working as a hero has deadly consequences. He had huge anger problems which got him in more trouble then most. He just kept on getting angrier and angrier, until one day when it caught up with him. He had come to my apartment late one night madder then I have ever seen him.

"Jay what are you doing here."

"I wanted to stop over before I bash the jokers head in." even though his mask I could see the red in his eyes.

"Jay you should wait for batman."

"I can handle the Joker by myself and if not I can hold him long enough for batman to get there."

"no Jay you should wait."

"Don't worry i'll be fine, be back Later."

"Jay wait." I called for him but he was already moving alone the roof tops. Little did I know that was the last time I would see him alive.

I had a bad feeling and couldn't wait for batman to come so I decided to follow him. It had taken me 20 minutes to find the building that he went in to, but I was too late. I heard a loud explosion and I was sent backwards. When I got up I batman pulled up to the building so I hid in the shadows. He went into the building and emerged a minute later with Jayson limp in his arms he wasn't moving nor breathing.

present

"And with that I lost my best friend. Only if I had ran faster or had been able to convince him to stay longer he would still be alive." I looked up wiping my eyes from the tears that starting to form.

"There was nothing you could have done Tim, you tried your best." with this April pulled me into a hug and I felt better.

"Have you told anyone about this?" splinter asked witch caused everyone to look at him then look back at me.

"No, I don't know how I would begin to tell my father and brother about this." I know if they ever find out about this they will never be able to look at me the same way again.

"Well I think you should consider telling your father, and brother." splinter turned around, "It's getting late April and Casey you should start heading home, and boys you need to get some rest if you're planning on finding a way to get Tim home."

"Hai sensi." the turtles said in unison.

With that April and Casey left while the turtles, splinter and I headed for bed.

_I hope tomorrow will be a better day._

* * *

for those who care I will be writing a fanfic about Tim telling the others that he knew Jayson, though I don't know when I will write it. It will be titled: When the truth comes out. sorry for the long chapter the others will be shorter, if I don't get caught up again.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for not posting sooner i missed two weeks of school and had to get caught up before i wrote a new chapter.

* * *

_(Robin is walking down a hill in the rain away from batman and the team)_

"_Robin don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Batman yelled walking towards me causing the team to look at what was happening._

"_You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled back furious._

"_I am your father and you will listen to me."_

"_YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER."_

_Batman stopped dead in his tracks and the team stood in shock. I immediately regretted what I said but before I could say something a pink triangle appeared of nowhere right front of me. It had startled me so much that slipped on the wet ground and fell in to the portal. I called out for my dad but it was too late he was already gone._

I woke with tears streaming down my face remembering the events that happened before I got here. I sat on the floor in front of the couch and pulled my knees to my chest.

"What's wrong Tim?" master splinter asked making me jump.

"I was just remembering how I got here." I said looking back down at the floor.

"Why are you so sad, do you not like it here?"

"No, I like it here. It's just that I said something bad to my dad and I didn't get to apologize for it."

"Don't worry once you get home you can apologize."

"What if I can't get back home?"

"Then I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it, and he will be focusing all his energy on trying to get you back."

"How do you know?"

"Because a father knows."

With that splinter went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I got up and went to the bathroom to change and wash up. When I got out the turtles were watching TV and eating breakfast.

"Want something?" Mikey asked me with a mouth full of food.

"No thanks I'm good." That was a lie I'm hungry I just don't feel like eating.

"You sure, you haven't had anything since you got here." Leo turned around to look at me.

"Yeah I'll eat at lunch time I have stuff to do." Now that was the truth.

"What do you have to do this early in the morning?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"I have to clean my weapons, if I don't clean them regularly there will bad outcome." I answered.

"What is your belt going to explode if you don't?"

"Yes and everything in a five block area." I answered with a smirk.

Raph turned towards me with a dumbfounded look on his face. With that I left to go clean my belt. Today is going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

(Mikey's pov)

"Hey guys we have a problem." Donnie practically screams from his lab.

"Dude use your inside voice." I say as we walk into his lab.

"The kraang have opened up another portal and we need to stop it." Donnie gets his Bo staff and starts to leave the lab.

"What are we going to do with him?" Raph asks pointing to Tim.

"He's coming with us." Leo stares at Raph making sure he understands.

"We might be able to get him home when we go to TCRI he needs to come with." Donnie goes to Tim inform him about TCRI.

"Yeah Raph he can't stay here forever even though we know you want him to stay." I jokingly say.

Raph hits me on the head and we head to the shellrazer. Tim stands by me looking at the map of New York.

"What is so interesting about the map Tim?" I ask confused after he spends 5 minutes staring at it.

"I'm studying it so if I get lost I can find my way around the place." He answers not even looking at me.

"That will take forever to do." I lean back in my chair and look up at him.

"By my calculations we are 5 blocks north-east of the TCRI building." Tim leans against the wall.

"WHAT?" my brothers and I say at the same time turning towards Tim.

"How did you know that?" Donnie asks memorized.

"I have been studying the map for 5 minutes I would hope I know where we are." Tim doesn't even seem to realize he's a freaking genius.

"It took us years to learn the map of New York by heart how in the shell did you do it in 5 minutes." Raph asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I have an IQ of 186 and a photographic memory."

"Sweet, that's my best friend from another dimension." I explain happy.

"Do you even know what he said?" Leo asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Ya….. No." I look at Donnie.

"An IQ measures how smart you are the higher the number the smarter you are. A photographic memory means he remembers almost everything he sees." Donnie says in a know-it-all tone.

"Got it… are we there yet." I ask bored.

"Yes we are" Leo says and stops the shellrazer, "let's go."

* * *

**sorry I haven't written in a while and that this chapter is short and boring. don't worry the next chapter will be filled with action and it will be longer **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i haven't written in so long. school has been over whelming. i hope to be able to update again soon

* * *

(Third person pov)

It didn't take long for the boys to get to the floor where the transporter was at. What they found was something much unexpected. The transporter was up and running sending in kraang more than they could count.

(Tim's pov)

"You have got to be kidding me" Raph exclaimed.

"We need to shut it down, can you do it Donnie" Leo asked.

"Yeah just need some cover" with that Donnie went to the computer and the rest of us went to fighting kraang.

"These dudes are creepy looking" I meant to say that in my head but oh well.

"Dude if you think they are creepy you should see some of our other enemies" Mikey said.

"Hopefully he isn't here for that long" Leo said while fighting of some kraang.

"Guys we have a problem" Donnie shouted running towards us.

"What's wrong Donnie" Leo looked concerned.

"The kraang aren't being sent from this end" Raph look at Donnie expecting him to say more.

"And…." Raph said.

"I can't control it from this side, the only thing I would be able to do is rewire it to self-destruct and in doing that we would destroy the way to get Tim home." Donnie looked down at the ground when he said the last thing.

"What" the other three said while looking at me. All I could do was look totally shocked

(Mikey's pov)

What came out of Tim's mouth next shocked us all "Do it."

"Tim we just can't" he cut me off.

"I said do it" he almost shouted while standing up.

"Ok" Donnie said "but I'm going to need my brother's help to do it."

"I will hold them off" Tim said facing the other direction.

"But Tim if we do this we can't send you back home" I pleaded with him.

"I KNOW Mikey, I know but I can't let your world be in danger if we have a chance to stop it. Saving your world is more important than me getting back to mine" Tim looked down then quickly turned around and yelled "GO."

My brothers and I ran to the controls, Donnie got us to the positions we needed to be in. we have to do what we need to do at the right time so we don't blow ourselves up.

"Donnie we can't do this Tim will be stuck here" I pleaded for Donnie to change his mind.

"I'm sorry we have to, we have no choice" I could tell by Donnie's voice he didn't want to do it either. "On my mark guys' one, two, three now." with that we did are jobs and set the place to self-destruct in 5 minutes.

"Tim come on it's time to go" Leo yelled.

We left TCRI and got to a safe distance to see the top blow.

"Ha that's what they deserve" Raph exclaimed happily.

"Raph" I nearly shouted I was not happy about what we just did.

"Come on guy's time to go home" Leo said as we started for the shellrazer but Tim didn't move.

"Tim aren't you coming?" I ask.

"I'll meet up with you guy's later" and with that he was gone.

"TIM, TIM COME BACK" I yelled for him but he didn't answer.

"Leave him be Mikey he wants to be left alone" Leo said while getting into the shellrazer

(Leo's pov)

We returned home to find master Splinter, Casey, and April watching TV. Donnie went to his lab and Mikey went to his room and slammed the door shut causing everyone to turn their heads.

"What's wrong with him and where's Tim?" April asked.

"He's mad because we had to destroy the portal" Leo looked down.

"What does that mean my son?" Splinter asked.

"It means we won't be able to get Tim back home ever" everyone even Raph looked at Leo with sad eyes.

"Where's Tim Leo?" April asked again with panic in her voice.

Leo looked at her "We don't know, he said he will be back latter and I hope he meant it."

Everyone looked sadly at the ground hoping that Tim would be back soon.


	7. Chapter 7

(DC universe)

(Batman's pov)

Robin started walking down the hill away from me and the team. I couldn't let him just walk away from me like that we need to finish this conversation now. I start to walk towards him and try to get him to stop. "Robin don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you." I practically shouted at him, I didn't want to yell but I was afraid he wouldn't hear me over the rain. The rest of the team turned to look at us, I wish they wouldn't do that it might make tempers rise even more.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he yells back with much fury in his voice. I can not allow him to keep this up he is my child and he will do what he's told. "I am your father and you will listen to me."

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe that he said that to me, of course he's not my biological son I still consider him my family. I was about to start walking again when something strange started to happen. A pink triangle came out of no where a few feet in front of Robin. This caused me to take a step back and for robin to stop walking. Unfortunately the rain had caused the hill to be slippery this mixed with the fact that Robin had suddenly stopped after walking fairly fast equaled disaster. Before I could do anything Robin fell through the triangle and then they both disappeared.

I was too stunned to move my youngest son the one I had only recently adopted was gone. He was gone and the last thing that we did was yell at each other. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my eldest son, I had forgotten that members of the team were present.

"ROBIN!" Nightwing started to run to where Robin had disappeared. I when he started to go past me I had to stop him. I didn't know what just happened but I wasn't going to chance that triangle coming back and taking another child from me. He started to fight against my hold.

"Nightwing stop," he stopped and looked even though it was raining I could tell the water on his face was from tears. Once I could tell that he wouldn't do anything I let him go and turned to the rest of the team.

"Superman can you hear or see Robin?" I watched him take a few steeps around before he stopped.

"He's not anywhere around here," he looked at the Martians hoping they might have anything on him.

"J'onn, M'gann I want you two to search the world for Robin meet us back at the mountain when you are done." they nod at me before taking off. I look at the rest of the team I had forgotten that along with the Martians and superman we had brought along beast boy, blue beetle, and lagoon boy. The members of young justice looked both scared and worried about the events that just went down.

"let's get back to the mountain before we all get pneumonia." everyone nods at me before we all head for the closest zeta tube.

(In the mountain)

(Nightwing pov)

when we arrived at the mountain batman and superman headed towards the conference room. I wanted to go but he told me to stay with the others. The rest of the team that didn't go were doing training exercises, though they all stopped when they noticed that nobody who returned joined in. instead beast boy, blue beetle, lagoon boy and I had taken a seat on the ground. they were whispering to each other trying to figure out what just happened. Blue didn't take his suit off, lagoon was staring at the floor and beast boy was crying, luckily I stopped crying before we made it to the mountain.

"hey guys what's going on," Superboy looked at us then took a moment to look around "where's the Martians and robin I didn't hear their names being recognized."

Though he meant no harm his question to where Robin was made me start crying again. in turn this made beast boy cry even harder and I could swear that lagoon even shed a tear. All of this had taken Superboy off guard making him take a step back, his sudden actions made everyone else in the room come over to us. before I knew it we were surrounded be Superboy, Batgirl, wonder girl, black canary, bumblebee and guardian. Batgirl was the first to speak.

"Nightwing answer Superboy, where is Robin and the Martians?" I could hear the panic in her voice. the last time I came to the mountain without Robin and crying my eyes out was because Jason had died.

"I don't Know," I answer her but don't have the guts to look at her in they eyes "the Martians are out looking for him."

"What happened." there was no hiding the fear and panic that was present in her voice.

I told everyone what happened during the mission, when I finished Batgirl had fallen to her knees, wonder girl had started crying, Superboy looked completely shocked and the league members left for the conference room.

We all stayed there in silence until we heard the zeta tubes recognize the Martians. everyone who had been sitting stood up waiting to either hear Robin being recognized or see him, but that never happened. Martian Manhunter went directly to the conference room when M'gann walked to us.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't find Robin anywhere, he's gone." I couldn't believe what she was saying my brother couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I said that I was going to post chapters weekly or bi-weekly but I've had a lot of inspiration and have already made 3 new chapters so I might start posting chapters every two to four days until the story is finished.

* * *

(Conference room)

(Batman pov)

"Why didn't you want Nightwing to come with us, he's allowed in our meetings?" Superman asked as we sat down at the table.

"Because if he was here I don't know if I would be able to keep my emotions in check." I look at Superman as he nods his head with agreement. "Right now I just need to find out what happened to my son."

"We should try to think of theories about what happened, maybe we will think of a good one and solve this." Superman looks at me and I agree, though the likelyhood of us finding out what exactly happened is small, I need something to give me hope. After about ten minutes of talking with Superman the door opens, I half expect it to be Martian Manhunter telling me he had found Robin, or Nightwing deciding to ignore my orders. Both my guesses where proven wrong by black canary, Bumblebee, and Guardian coming in the room.

"We just heard what happened why didn't you tell us to come to the conference room, we can help." Black canary looked at Superman and me.

"Sorry I didn't notice you guys when we got to the mountain, who else was out there?" I couldn't believe that I didn't notice anyone.

"Batgirl, wonder girl, and Superboy, I think everyone out there is going to need therapy after this is all over." Black Canary said while rubbing her neck and turning her head towards the direction of the training area where the kids were.

I was going to say something back but was cut off by Martian Manhunter coming into the room. I could tell by they way he moved and that he wouldn't look at me that I was about to receive some bad news. what exactly it was I didn't know but I hoped that it wasn't that he was dead, I wouldn't know what to do if that where to be the case.

"I regret to inform you that we couldn't find Robin." Martian Manhunter looked at me with sad eyes.

"What exactly does that mean?" If they couldn't find him there were a few possibilities that could explain for this.

"First off it could mean that he's dead, we can't find people if they don't have an active mind," Manhunter paused for a moment before he continued. " or it could mean that he's off this world, whether that means that he's on a different planet, galaxy, universe, or the possibility that he's in a different dimension."

"How will be able to tell which possibility it is." I could probably find a solution on my own but my brain isn't working right. There is a huge possibility that he's gone for good. even if he's just on another planet somewhere there's a huge possibility that we will never find him.

everyone looked at each other before guardian spoke up "I believe that we should do a cadaver search on earth, as for other planets we could possible set out at warning about strange pink triangles showing up randomly and set put an alert along with Robins photo asking if they have seen either of them." We all took a few minutes to discuses this idea and how to do it before coming to a complete agreement.

"We have agreed that superman and Martian Manhunter will take care of the space message. Once we tell the rest of the league what happened we will get as many as we can to do the cadaver search. the rest of us will be helping the kids cope with this and keep them busy. under no circumstance will any of the members of young justice will be helping in the search... this includes current and former." I looked around the room as everyone nodded with agreement. The young hero's will be mad that they wont be able to help but their emotions get in the way to much. With that we went to do our parts Superman and Martian Manhunter went to go deal with the message, Bumblebee and Guardian went to find other members of the league, Black Canary and I stated to head down to the training room.

"What are you going to do after we tell the kids our plan?" Black Canary asked keeping her eyes looking forward.

"After Nightwing stops fighting me about not being able to help, we are going home. I'm also sending batgirl and Blue beetle home as well."

"You aren't going to stay?"

"It's been a long day, it's late, and everyone needs time to think about all that has happened. plus I still need to tell Alfred what happened, he still doesn't know." Black Canary looked at me and nodded we reached the training room before she had a chance to say anything else. when we walked in everyone looked at us and waited for instructions on what to do next. I told them the league's plan and they didn't appreciate that they weren't allowed to do anything.

"Dad that's not fair I can't just do nothing." Nightwing was practically whining at me.

"The league can handle this on their own. we don't need compromised children on this case your emotions will just get in the way." They still didn't look like they were on board with not helping the search..

"That isn't fair, you get to look for him but I can't, he's my brother you have to let me help." even though Nightwing was wearing his mask I could tell that he was on the verge of crying.

"Nightwing I'm not joining the search," as I said this they kids looked at me quizzically. "I'm compromised too, Robins your brother and he' also my son I'm no more fit to look for him than you are." with this I saw the silent agreement that the kids made. they understood that they just couldn't help right now.

"what are we going to do now?" Blue beetle asked, I noticed that he still hadn't taken his suit off something he usually does once he reaches the mountain.

"You, Batgirl, Nightwing and I are going home and I suggest that the rest of you get some sleep. Black Canary will want to talk to everyone tomorrow unless you wish to talk now." With that we all started to go our own ways Wonder girl, Lagoon boy, and Superboy headed to their rooms, Miss Martian went with Black Canary, and Blue Beatle left for home. That left Nightwing, Batgirl, and I.

"What am I supposed to tell my dad. when he sees me upset he will ask." Batgirl looked at me for and answer.

"Tell him that Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne has gone missing. We need all the help we can get finding him if we get lucky he will do a broadcast and we might find him sooner if he's on earth." Batgirl and Nightwing look surprised at my answer.

"But if we find him doesn't that mean that he will be..." Batgirl doesn't finish her sentence because if she does she know it will be real.

"Yes it does but I want to find him no matter what. Don't tell your father until I contact you to do so I have to contact the police first." Batgirl nods and heads off.

"Dad what are we going to do?" Nightwing asks me as we enter the zeta tube to get to the batcave.

"We are going to tell Alfred what happened, we are all going to have a talk about what to do with the press and the police. then I am going to call the police and tell them that Tim is gone and you are going to get some rest." I half expect him to argue with me but I can tell that he doesn't have the energy to do so. I take a deep breath as we begin to transport. I don't know how I will be able to tell Alfred that I have lost another child without succumbing to the tears that I have been holding back since Tim had disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

(tmnt universe 2 weeks after the TCRI portal mission)

(Mikey's pov)

"TIM... TIM... WHERE ARE YOU TIM." Raph hits me as I stop yelling for Tim.

"Why are you yelling his name shell for brains he's in his robin costume use the correct name." Raph explains as Donnie and Leo jump to the roof Raph and I are on.

"Well we have been looking for him forever I just think it would be easier to find him if we use his real name." I cross my arm's and look away from my brothers.

"Mikey he has been gone for two hours, when he told us he was good a hide-and-seek I didn't think he was this good. and I think you are calling out his name in hopes that he will think something is wrong and come to help. now am I right in assuming this." Donnie looks at me looking for a good answer.

"No... well not exactly... fine yes you are right." I look down at the ground. After the failed mission at TCRI we waited for two day's before Tim came back. We wanted to go and look for him when he wasn't back by the next morning but Splinter said not to. He said that Tim needed time to be by himself and that he would be back when he wanted to. we were all worried because we didn't know where he could have went to or if he had money for food and water. When the next Morning came and Tim still hadn't showed up I had started to wander if something bad had happened to him or if he had decided to leave us good. Master Splinter had given us permission to go look for him if he hadn't returned by the next morning.

That afternoon while April, Casey, my brother's and I were watching T.V we had all felt like someone was watching us. We all turned our heads the right when we noticed that Tim was standing there looking at us.

"Hey guys." Tim's blatant statement and the fact that he was just standing there caused April, Casey, my brothers and I to scream louder than I thought possible. This caused Tim to quickly start walking backwards until he tripped and fell to the floor. All our racket caused Master Splinter to come into the living room to see six kids siting on the couch frozen in fear and one kid laying on the floor propped up by his elbows. Raph decided to brake the silence first.

"Tim dude what the heck don't sneak up on people like that, I think my heart stopped for a minute there." Splinter went to help Tim up as Raph scolded the poor boy.

"Sorry it's one of batman's rules to never been seen unless you want to be seen." Tim looked at the floor and rubbed his arm while taking a few steps back. I wonder why he always moves away from people when he gets uncomfortable or someone shows anger at him.

"Timothy where have you been?" Splinters question brought me out of my thought. by now we had all gotten of the couch and moved towards Tim and Splinter. Tim continued to look at the ground and it seemed like he wasn't going to answer, so Splinter talked instead. "I see, it's ok that you don't tell us. I think you should go wash up and get something to eat ok." Tim nodded and left for the bathroom.

"Why did you let him off so easily, he disappeared for two days and you don't even want to know where he has been." Raph asked the question that we all wanted the answer too.

"Because it doesn't matter where he has been only that he is back and unharmed." Splinter turned and left for the dojo.

"Are we seriously going to be ok with that answer?" Raph looked at Leo as he couldn't believe what Master Splinter had just said.

"I'm not ok with it but honestly if I was in Tim's position I would have wanted to be alone for a few day's too." Leo looked at all of us before heading back to the couch.

For the next few day's Tim didn't say much to anyone, he mostly trained and slept only eating something once a day. He was also keeping his distance from us, he usually always stays about 5 feet from everyone but he doubled this to 10. After a week since the mission he had started to talk more and started getting closer but usually never less than 5 feet unless someone didn't give him a choice. a few days ago Raph had asked if what Tim had told us about not being seen unless he wants to be seen was a real thing. He told us of course it was but since Raph didn't believe him they made a wager that my brothers and I had to try and find him in a 2 hour time span. We mapped out a 5 block radius that he could hide in, April would be at the lair making sure he didn't leave the marked area. She would keep track of him with a GPS tracker, and tell us if he left the area making it an automatic forfeit. If we hacked into the tracking system it would be an automatic forfeit for us.

We had to wait until tonight to do it because it had rained for the past three day's and Master Splinter didn't want us to be in the rain for 2 hours. Raph didn't think it would last that long but oh how he was wrong with only 2 minutes left until the game was over I resorted to yelling for Tim hoping he would think we were in trouble.

"Mikey knowing Tim he probably has come over to make sure that we are fine. but also knowing Tim I bet he's hiding so we can't see him." Leo looked at his watch. "It looks like we lose in three.. two... one, we officially lost."

"yes you did." we all turned around to see Tim standing behind us. My brothers and I jumped and let out a scream.

"Dude seriously don't do that." Raph didn't seem very hungry and Tim moved back a few steps away from Raph's anger.

"Let's get back to the lair I'm hungry." I decided to defuse the tension before Raph started to get physical.

"Sounds good let's go." Leo said as we all started towards the lair.

(back at the lair)

"So my sons and Timothy how did it go." Splinter asked while April and Casey looked at us.

"We didn't see him until our time ran out then we found him standing behind us." Donnie answered as Leo, Raph, and I went to go sit by the T.V.

"I see, we ordered pizza and it should be here soon." Splinter tuned to find a seat on the couch.

we were all talking for a bit before the pizza came and Casey went to go get it. when he came back we all took a slice or two before settling back down. I noticed that once again Tim had taken the seat farthest away from everyone. I couldn't stand it any longer I had to know why he always kept his distance from everyone. we knew each other enough that he shouldn't be that nervous around us. And why did he always back off whenever someone showed the slightest bit of anger. it was getting on my nerves and I didn't know if anyone else had noticed or not but they should have and if they wont ask it looks like it's up to me.

"Hey Tim." I call him wanting to make sure that the others would turn there attention to us.

"What is it Mikey?" He asks looking up at me. The others also turned their heads towards me. This was it I was going to find out why he always acted so wired.

"Why is it that you always keep your distance from us and back away when someone gets angry?" little did I know that there is just some things that you should not ask a person.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: **this chapter contains mentions of both physical and mental abuse

* * *

(Tim's pov)

"Hey Tim." Mikey looks at me with a quizzical look in his eyes. I know he want's to ask me something but I really don't want to play 20 questions. I've had enough of it from dad, Dick, and Alfred, of course they get that I don't want to talk and leave me alone but Mikey and his brothers don't get that. They are too curious for their own good sometimes. though I do get it living in isolation for so long make's one want to ask a lot of questions about everything one encounters. Though the turtles have already gotten information out of me that my new family doesn't even know. What harm can one more question do.

"What is it Mikey?" I ask hoping that he will ask a simple question with a simple answer.

"Why is it that you always keep your distance from us and back away when someone gets angry?" everyone looks at Mikey as he asks his question.

All I could do was look at him with my mouth wide open I can't believe that he just asked that. That was one of the big things that I hoped they wouldn't noticed. I thought that I had my actions under control, I didn't think that I was making it that obvious. I looked at the others hoping that they would say something on my behave. The turtles nodded at Mikey's question it seemed that they also wanted to hear the answer. April and Casey looked at each other then at Master Splinter hoping that he would say something. I looked at Splinter who looked completely off guard it took him about a minute to fully process the situation.

"Michelangelo, you don't... you... there are some questions that you do not ask people." Splinter stumbled on his words not quite sure what to say.

"Well why not it seems like a perfectly good question to ask, we have all noticed this behavior." Raph looked at Splinter not seeing what the problem was. It seemed like the turtles had no idea that not all relationships will family were kind ones.

"Master Splinter sir," I wait for him to look at me before I continue. "Have you never explained to them that... well... that."

"No I haven't, I never thought that there was a need to tell them about such things." Splinter looked around the room not knowing how to continue this conversation.

"What are you all talking about, Master Splinter you, April, and Casey obviously know what's going on but I'm completely lost. what is it that you never explained to us?" Leo asked for both himself and his brothers.

"Leo it's not like Casey and I know for sure why he does this but we know that it's not something that we should ask." April tries to explain but the turtle's were still confused.

"Well why not?" Raph asked sounding irritated that nobody was answering their questions.

"Well you see... well the thing is... umm well." April rubbed the back of her neck not knowing what to see. I knew that this wasn't going to just go away and that I was going to have to say something.

"Guys the thing is that not all families are like yours." I know that didn't exactly help but at least it's something.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asks as everyone turns to look at me. I was going to say something but Splinter interrupted me.

"Are you sure you want to tell us this Timothy, you don't have too if you don't want too." I nod my head at Splinter the boys wont let this go and it's better to tell them sooner than later.

"What I mean is that not all families are loving one's, not everyone get's along with one another. Some families ignore each other, some have verbal fight's and some... well some..." I really don't want to go any further with this.

"Some what Tim?" Mikey looks at me with his puppy dog eyes. I hate when people do that.

"Well some are worse off like how mine was. As you all know my parents went home a lot and were always on trips. what you don't know was that when I was four they starting leaving me at home without a caretaker when they left, and I was never allowed to leave the house whether they were home or not. I never went to school and didn't get any social interaction with people until I started sneaking out when I was about 9. and the only person I talked to was Jason and he wasn't the most social person in the world" I pause hoping that this will be enough.

"Dude you can't leave a child that young alone like that, can you?" Donnie looked at Splinter hoping for an answer.

"No they can not my son, it is illegal and parents who are caught doing it are jailed for their actions." Splinter answered.

"That might explain why you keep your distance because you didn't spend that much time with people, but not about the staying away from angry people." Donnie asked causing everyone to look at me again.

"That's because also when I was around four my relationship with my parents changed. we used to be a happy and family like you guys but that changed." I looked at the ground debating on whether or not I should go on.

"It's ok Tim you can tell us." April reached over and put a hand on my knee giving me a slight smile.

"My parents started yelling at me, it wasn't that bad at first but as time went by it got worse. It went from yelling at me for not doing chores or for not picking up all my toys, to yelling at me that I was worthless, or good for nothing, or that I would never amount to anything in my live, or that they should never of had a child because having me was the worst thing that every happened to them and that I was a huge disappointment." I stopped to take a breath.

"Dude that's like super harsh." Casey looked at me.

"Why would anyone say that to another person let alone a child?" Mikey looked at both me and Splinter.

"Not all people understand what is ok to say and do my son." I could tell that even Splinter didn't know how cruel my parents could be.

"Unfortunately that's not all, it got worse after I turned 6." I said making everyone turn towards me again.

"How in the world could it get any worse?" Raph asked.

"After I turned 6 my father decided that yelling wasn't good enough. He started slapping, punching, kicking, and using objects to hit me with. my mom would also slap and kick me sometimes but she mostly stuck to the verbal abuse. This continued until my mother died and my father went into a coma. After he woke up he didn't yell or hit me as much, but I was still scared of him. Because of what my parents did I can't stand being close to people. I'm afraid that if I got too close they will start yelling or hitting me. once my father died I lived on the streets until Batman took me in. even though I have been with him, Alfred, and Dick for 5 months I still shy away from them as well. They haven't asked me about it because they know that my parents were neglective and as far as they know the only people I socialized was with them."

"Dude that is so messed up." Raph voiced the option that everyone else in the room had. everyone was too stunned at my story to do anything except for Mikey. He stood up, walked over to me, knelled down and started hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Tim, I should have never asked you." Mikey's voice cracked a bit, I really hope he doesn't start crying because of me.

"It's ok Mikey it's actually nice to talk to someone about this." I didn't want to talk about it before but now that I have it makes me feel a little better.

"Timothy who all have you told about how your parents have treated you?" Splinter asks me and I know he wont like the answer.

"Besides you guys only Jason." I look at the others who all have sad eyes but everything they have heard. Mikey still hasn't let go but I'm not going to complain.

"Why haven't you told anyone else?" Donnie looks confused on why I would tell anyone.

"When I was younger I had no one to tell, then when I started to sneak out I was too afraid of them to tell the police. If my parents were find out then they would be sent to jail and child abusers don't go away forever and if they were mad enough for being locked up when they got released they could have taken their anger out on me and killed me. then after the both had passed I just wanted to forget about it so I never said anything." now that I'm telling them this I wish I would have told Batman. "now that I think about it if I would have told my dad I might have never been in this situation."

"Why is that?" Mikey finally let go and sat down next to me.

"Well before I went through the portal I has having an argument with my dad. He started to raise his voice and when he did that I got scared so I started walking away from him. more like I started fast walking away from him... in the rain... down a hill." I can't believe it this is actually all my fault.

"Wait not to go off topic, but in the rain, your costume was dry when you came through the portal." of course Donnie with his smartness would be the one to point that out.

"Dude not the time." Raph slapped Donnie.

"It might have helped but it might not have. you can't be too sure Timothy. This might have happened no matter what it might be destiny." Master Splinter with his wisdom really isn't helping right now.

"Yeah sure." I look down at the ground, I still think this is my fault. If I wasn't so stupid I might not be in this mess.

"I think it's about time that we all get some rest so we can all collect our thoughts about today." Master Splinter stands up and the rest of us follow. "My sons when you wake up I want you to come into the dojo. we need to go over the questions that are ok and not ok to ask. I don't want you to subject Timothy talking about stuff that he doesn't want to again."

"Hai Sensei" the turtles say in unison.

After a few minutes of saying our goodbye's and goodnights April and Casey left and the rest of us got ready for bed. I really hope that Master Splinter goes over a lot tomorrow because there is still stuff that I'm hiding from then that I really don't want them to know about.


	11. Chapter 11

(The next day Leo's pov)

After Splinter got done talking with us we headed to the living room where we saw April and Casey walk in.

"Yo guys what's up?" Casey practically shouted this causing Mikey who was closest to him slap him behind his head. "Ow dude what was that for?"

"Tim is still sleeping?" Mikey looked like he was going to hit Casey again.

"Whoops sorry." Casey moved over to the couch to see if Tim had woken up, thankfully he was still sleeping.

"Before he wakes up, _on his own,_" Donnie glared at Casey. "I need you all to come to the lab."

when we got to the lab I was about to ask why we were here, but Mikey had beaten me to it.

"Why are we hear Donnie you usually don't like us here unless it's serious?" Mikey took a seat on one of the tables much to Donnie's dismay.

"No I don't like you here unless it's serious now get off the table." Donnie pushed Mikey so he would move.

"Seriously why are we here though." Raph asks in a very impatient tone.

"This is why you are hear." Donnie showed us to some machinery on the table. though I don't know what this is and why it's so important.

"Hey that's the thing that brought Tim here." Mikey takes a step towards it.

"Why do you have it? it's broken and useless." I don't know why he would bring that here.

"After our failed mission at TCRI I decided to go back and find this portal maker and went back to TCRI for some parts that came from the original machine that we destroyed. I've been tinkering with it trying to get it back to working condition. I started to give up knowing that I would never get it back to 100% working condition." we all looked at Donnie then at the pile of junk on the table.

"So you brought us here to tell us that you have failed at fixing this because?" Raph asked pretty impatiently.

"Hey I haven't failed... yet, something Tim said last night got me thinking. He said that back in his dimension it was raining and that he was wet; however, when he came to our dimension he was dry."

"and that means what exactly Donnie?"

"I have a theory that it means that the portable portal was never at 100% working capacity. If this is the case then I don't have to fix it completely that there is still a chance of repairing it enough to create a portal and send him back home." We all looked at Donnie not believing what he just said. I can't believe that we might actually be able to get Tim back to his family.

"How long do you think it will take to fix it." Mikey asked Donnie.

"I don't know it could take a few day or it could take a few months." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at Mikey who looked both relieved yet sad about Donnie's answer. "In the mean time I don't want this information to leave this room, I don't want to create any false hope for Tim."

"I agree I don't want to get his hopes up he has been through enough to get disappointed like that." I look at everyone making sure that we have an understanding.

"Right but how are we going to hide this from him, he does come in here." April asked speaking for the first time since we got in here.

"I'll hid it when ever I leave the room or am not working on it." Donnie says as he moves to put it away.

"since this conversation is over now can we go get something to eat I'm starving." Raph moves to leave the lab and Casey follows in suit.

once we were all out of the lab we all headed towards the kitchen except for Mikey. I noticed that he was heading to the couch I was going to say something but I waited to see what he was doing. He went up to Tim and moved his blanket that had slipped mostly to the ground back over his body. Then he moved to take a seat in front of the couch, he didn't turn on the T.V, he didn't grab his comic books, he didn't even get his coloring materials, he just sat there. He was going to wait for Tim to wake up, he was making sure that he wasn't alone. I remember how he was like this when we got up, I just suspected that he got up before any of us, but I was wrong. He slept out here last night making sure that Tim, this child who spent most if his life alone would no longer be alone. Mikey looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back knowing that he knew that I knew what he was doing. I turned back and headed to the kitchen knowing that Mikey would get something to eat when Tim woke up.

"Hey Leo what took you so long and where's Mikey?" Raph asked looking up from his plate full of food. I noticed that there was even a plate for Mikey and me, knowing my brothers and Casey, April was the one to be thanked for this.

"Mikey's sitting with Tim he'll get something to eat later. And thank you April for making me a plate." April nodded a your welcome a me since she had a full mouth of food.

"He's sitting with him again?" Donnie asked Causing April and Casey to look up.

"What do you mean again?" April asks.

"When we got up this morning he was already up and sitting in front of the couch." Donnie replied.

"Why would he do that?" Casey asks confused.

"Maybe it's like some kind of parenting instincts." Donnie seems unsure about his answer.

"Now why would you say that?" Raph talks like Donnie just gave the world stupidest answer.

"Well think about it, we have never had a friend younger than us and he's a good 4 years younger plus he's small and looks younger that he actually is. Tim looks like he should be a younger sibling to us than a peer. then if you add the fact that Mikey has always wanted a mother figure he could be projecting himself as the mother figure and Tim the child. It's not like Mikey hasn't done this before, he had sown this behavior with leatherhead as well. Plus Mikey is always the life of the party he want's to make sure that everyone is happy and feeling like they belong, and this is the total opposite if Tim. He rarely shows happiness and always keeps his distance from us. Tim has had a crappy childhood and Mikey is trying to do what any good parent would do. He's trying to make sure that Tim is safe that he isn't alone anymore and that he never will be again." Donnie looks up at all of us hoping that his explanation make since.

"That is very true my son." we all look up to see Master Splinter in the doorway. "Though that is not the exact answer it is fairly close to it."

"Is it healthy for him to be doing this though?" Casey asks a question that I would have never thought to ask.

"Yes it is, Timothy also has the same feelings that Michelangelo has, as long as Michelangelo doesn't get too possessive of Timothy I see no problem with this." Splinter answers as he starts to get himself some breakfast.

"What do you mean by too possessive." I ask Splinter so that if I see the signs then I can do something.

"He will never leave Timothy's side and if Timothy try's to Than Michelangelo might go into hysterics. Also if anyone get's to close to Timothy he will get aggressive and try to keep you away at all costs." Splinter states as he takes a seat at the table.

"But he is already constantly at his side isn't that bad." Donnie asks with concern in his eyes.

"No it's not, for he is willing to leave Timothy's side when he needs to, once he starts to fight it than we need to start worrying."

"Right." It looked like Donnie was going to say more but at that moment Mikey and Tim walked into the Kitchen.

"Morning Timothy." Splinter greets Tim.

"Morning Guys." Tim greets us all.

* * *

Yay I have created a chance for Tim to get back home. It mechanics of it might not make the most since but it was the only thing I could think of. hopefully it will work. not many future chapters will have any detail on how Donnie is fixing it since I know very little about technology, but others will ask him how it is going as time goes by. so sorry to all you technology people this story probably wont fulfill your technical needs.


	12. Chapter 12

(Mikey's pov)

"Hi Master Splinter" I greet Splinter as he leaves the dojo to get some breakfast.

"Hello Michelangelo, is Timothy still sleeping?" Splinter asks stopping in front of the couch.

"yes but I think he should be up in a few minutes he's never slept passed 9:00 before."

"I see, did he get up at all during the night?"

"No, wait how did you know that I would know."

"I know about everything that happens in the lair. Plus I went to get some tea last night." Splinter started to head to the kitchen but stopped after taking a few steps. "You know Michelangelo sleeping out here isn't good for your back, I bet if you clean your room we could find some room in there for Tim to sleep."

"Are you serious?" I look at Splinter not believing what he was saying. as he nods his head I jump up from the ground and give him a big hug. "Thank you, Thank you so much."

"Now before you get too excited Tim has to say yes."

"I bet he will, thank you again." I let go of Splinter and went back to my seat.

"No problem, I'll see you and Timothy in a little bit." with that Splinter started back for the Kitchen.

"I can't wait this is going to be so fun, don't you think so?" I ask Tim even though I know I wont get an answer.

"yes I do." Tim's answer almost makes me jump out of my shell.

"Holy shell dude don't do that... how long have you been awake anyway?" what is with this kid and giving people heart attacks.

"A few minutes ago." Tim still had his eyes closed as he answered.

"why didn't you say anything?"

"Too tired to."

"That's a very good answer Tim," Tim swings his arm around to try and hit me but misses completely. "Nice try, want to go get something to eat?" I ask standing up.

"Not really but I could use some coffee." Tim says finally opening his eyes.

"You sure you didn't eat much yesterday."

"Yeah, I'll probably have something later."

"If you say so." I help Tim up and we head to the kitchen.

As we enter Splinter greets Tim and Tim greets everyone. I sit down at my spot with a plate of food already there as Tim gets himself a cup of coffee and sits next to me.

"Coffee again, I swear at this point you are more coffee than anything else." Casey states.

"Casey stop exaggerating." April elbows Casey in the side.

"He's has a point though ever since Tim's gotten here he has drunken more coffee than eaten." Donnie states looking at April.

"He doesn't eat much, he's a freaking genius, and if you don't count today he barely sleeps yet is still a highly functional person. Are we sure he is human?" Raph asks causing Splinter to glare at him.

"He is human Raph." Donnie answers Raph's question.

"How do you know for sure?" Raph challenges Donnie's answer.

"We did a blood test on him when he first arrived." Donnie looks at Raph.

"Ok then, but then how come he come he functions so differently?" Raph asks like Tim isn't even sitting right here.

"Raphael, we talked about this." Splinter scolds at Raph.

"It's fine Master Splinter My brother, father, and most people in the league and the kid hero's asked the same questions." Tim takes a sip of his coffee before he continues. "Being a genius was just something I was born with, the not eating and sleeping much is because of my parents. when they left on trips they didn't leave me much food so I rationed by only eating every two to three days. after years of doing this I just don't get hungry very often. as for not sleeping much I always had trouble sleeping by myself when my parents were gone. I was afraid that someone would break into the house, or a natural disaster would tear the house apart. to combat this I would read at night and once I grew out of my fears I loved books to much and always stayed up late to read. this skill came in handy once I started living on the streets for when you are a kid living in the streets by yourself you don't want to spend to much time sleeping, it's not safe. To put it simply I'm not superhuman or not human at all it's all just by chance that I function like this." Tim took another sip of his coffee once he was done.

"Way to go Raph." Leo glares at Raph for asking his question.

"Sorry didn't mean to, know I really understand why we don't point out certain things and ask questions about them." Raph looks down.

"And you didn't get that last night, or at least by this mornings lecture." Leo glares at Raph harder.

"Apparently not." Donnie answers for Raph. I turn to Tim who doesn't look bothered at all, he's even laughing slightly.

"Yo Tim what's so funny." Casey asked noticing what I had.

"I always love it when people ask me that question," Tim gets up and put's his empty mug in the sink and starts to leave the kitchen. "I always love to see people's expression when I tell them why I act differently. I find it _amusing._" He left the kitchen when he finished talking.

The way that Tim said that last word sent shivers down my shell. I looked around and everyone but Splinter had a shocked look on their faces.

"For a human child he can be very creepy," Casey leaned towards Donnie. "did you make sure to check him for mental sanity?" Casey's question caused everyone to laugh even Splinter.

"He's just having some fun." Master Splinter gets up to put his dishes away.

"Twisted since of humor though." Raph comments under his breath but we all heard.

"Humor is humor my son." with that Splinter left the kitchen.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm done with breakfast today I'm going to the living room." Leo put's his stuff away and leaves.

"Same." Donnie, Raph, April, Casey, and I all say at the same time.

when we got to the Living room Tim was laying on the ground propped up on his elbows drawing. I decided to join him as Casey and Raph went to do weapons practice, Leo and April sat on the couch and started watching T.V, and Donnie went to his lab. Today is going so much better than yesterday, I hope the rest of the week goes as well.

* * *

but will the rest if the week go so well? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? who knows? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? well I do and you guys will in like to day's but, who knows? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?


	13. Chapter 13

to help clear the air I would like to state that Tim has been in the turtles dimension for about a month and a half now. I haven't really been specific on the time that has passed and though it would be useful to state how much time has passed since the first chapter.

* * *

(A few days Later Mikey's pov)

April, Casey, my brothers and I had finished breakfast 10 minutes ago but Tim hadn't had his finished. After breakfast we usually had to the dojo, but I didn't want to leave Tim alone so I stayed behind as the rest left. This was strange since Tim was usually one of the first people to finish eating, if he ate anything, but after everyone was done he still had half his food left. I had asked him what was taking so long and he told me that he wasn't completely up yet. I want to believe that he is telling the truth but this doesn't seem like him, it's like he's hiding something but I don't know what. Now it has been 15 minutes since the other have left and Tim hasn't eaten much more than before.

"Hey Tim if you don't want to eat anymore we can save the rest for later." I say looking at Him.

"Ok" Tim moved to cover his food and put it in the fridge. I notice that his movement's were slow.

"Are you ok, you're moving pretty slowly."

"Just tired some exercises should wake me up though." Tim gives me a slight smile. I have no reason to not believe him but something just doesn't seem right. though I don't want to probe him anymore than I have, I have to remember that one shouldn't ask certain things and something's should be left alone.

"Let's go then they have been waiting for a while. they probably think that we're ditching them." I softly laugh as Tim smiles while we head towards the dojo.

(Leo's pov in dojo)

Master splinter had us do warm ups while we waited for Mikey and Tim to join us. The longer we waited the more agitated Raph got; I couldn't blame him though we aren't the most patient people, well turtles, in the world. And after a good fifteen minutes I was getting slightly irritated myself.

"When are those two going to get here?" Raph asked stopping his stretches.

"Maybe they decided not to come." Donnie stated while looking at master splinter

"Don't be to sure of that my Son." Master Splinter stated as he looked towards the door. A few seconds later Mikey and Tim walked in, as always Splinter knew what he was talking about.

"Jeez it's about time you two got here we have been waiting forever." Raph stood up walking over to pick up his sai's.

"We thought you went coming." Donnie said getting his bo staff.

"Told you they would think that." Mikey said elbowing Tim in the side. This action caused Tim to take a step back from Mikey, usually he just takes it from Mikey and making this movement unlike him. I'll ask him if he's ok later right now I just want to get our training done with.

"Dude it took you forever to eat what did you do get seconds?" Casey asked as he received a slap in the back of his head from April.

"He didn't finish his food so we put it away for later." Mikey answered for Tim with a look of triumph in his face. little did he know that this wasn't a good thing and made everyone in the room raise an eyebrow at Tim.

"Are you feeling well Tim." Splinter took a few steps towards Tim.

"Yeah just not very hungry right now." Tim answered not looking at anyone.

Splinter looked at him for a few moments before nodding and taking his place at the head of the dojo. with that we started our training for the day. we did some basic moves training before we started to get ready for sparing. I noticed that Tim wasn't moving like he usually does. he was a bit slower and he looked as if he wasn't all there that certain time's. Master splinter and the other's must have noticed as well because every once in a while someone would take a glance at him. Once we were ready for sparing Splinter paired Raph with me, Mikey with Donnie, and April with Casey. He told Tim to sit and wait, for he would pair Tim with someone later. For the fist round of sparing I beat Raph, Donnie beat Mikey, and of course April beat Casey. usually Master Splinter give us orders to switch up partners but he wasn't giving them. He looked at Tim for a few seconds before telling us what to do.

"Since today is Friday I have decided to stop training early." Donnie, April, and I looked at Splinter confused as he usually never stops training early. though Mikey, Raph, and Casey we too excited to notice this odd command. I looked at Tim and it looked like he hasn't even registered on what Splinter has said. I was going to say something to him but Mikey beat me to it.

"Hey Tim lets go at get some water I'm thirsty." Mikey put out his hand for Tim to take. when they left Splinter called the rest of us over to him.

"Master Splinter why did you stop our training?" I ask before he had a chance to say anything to us.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question he already told us shell for brains." Casey nodded at Raph's statement.

"I was not being truthful that why he is asking Raphael." Splinter looked at Raph and Casey who looked confused.

"So why did you stop it." April asked looking at Splinter.

"I'm worried about Timothy, something isn't right and I know you all have noticed." we all nodded at Splinters statement but before anyone could say something we were distracted by a loud thud and Mikey Screaming Tim's name. That caused us all to run towards the commotion in the living room.

(Mikey's pov)

When Tim and I left the dojo I noticed that something was very wrong. We only made it about half way to the kitchen before I noticed that Tim was stumbling around. When I stopped walking to talk to him he also stopped and he was swaying looking like he would fall any second.

"Hey Tim are you ok?" I ask knowing very well what the answer was.

"no." Tim answered barely audible and before I knew it he started falling to the ground. He fell so fast that I didn't have time to try and catch him. the only thing I could do was yell his name and go to his side. luckily for me the others heard what happened and came running out of the dojo. when they saw Tim on the floor and me kneeling beside him Master Splinter motioned for Donnie to come with him and for the others to stay behind.

"What happened?" Master Splinter and Donnie asked at the same time.

"I don't know he was ok one second the next he's stumbling on his feet then when he stopped walking he fell." I tried to keep my voice calm the best I could but I could hear panic in my voice.

Master Splinter moved his hand to Tim's head. "he's burning up, Mikey did he drink anything this morning?"

"No, he didn't have anything to drink last night either." I look at Donnie who looks worried at my answer.

"He looks dehydrated, Donnie we need to get him in the lab and get fluids in him, Mikey I need you to get some ice water and some cloths we need to cool him down." with these instructions Master splinter picked up Tim and he and Donnie ran to the lab as I ran to the kitchen to get ice water, the others followed me.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"April I need you to go to the bathroom and get some washcloths." April hurried off to the bathroom not bothering to ask me why. when she got back I took them and the ice water and went to the lab never answering Leo's question. when I got to the lab Donnie took the water and cloths and told me to leave. I didn't want to leave but there was no arguing about this, all of their attention needed to be on Tim. when I exited the lab I was faced with worry in everyone's eyes.

"What is going on MIKEY" Leo wasn't going to let me go without and answer.

"I'm not exactly sure all I know is that Tim has a bad fever and is dehydrated." I really wished that I had more to tell them but I didn't.

"what do you think is wrong with him?" Casey asked looking at Leo for and answer.

"Well sever cases of dehydration can cause fever, dizziness, and cause someone to faint. though it could also be a cold or flu mixed with dehydration, or It could be something more serious." Leo answered with uncertainty in his voice.

"Like what else could it be?" Casey asked causing Raph to hit him over the head.

"We live in a sewer stupid it could literally be anything or a mix of anything." Raph crossed his arms across his chest.

"All we can do right now is wait for Master Splinter or Donnie to run a blood test on him and wait for them the tell us the results." April went to the couch and took a seat. we followed in her suit she was right all we could do was wait.


	14. Chapter 14

(Tim's pov)

I woke up on a hard surface with a needle in my arm, my months with being with batman taught me that this wasn't good. I started to panic because I couldn't remember what happened and I didn't know where I was. I started to move my hand across my body to try and reach my other one so I could take out the needle. who ever was in the room with me noticed my movements and moved my hand to my side.

"Stop Tim, don't do that." I Recognize that voice.

"Donnie, What happened where am I?" I asked trying to focus on his form but my eyes wouldn't cooperate.

"don't you remember?" Donnie asked and when I shook my head no, then he asked me other question. "What is the last thing you remember?"

I took me a while to think before I could come up with an answer. "I remember being in Mikey's room and talking to him. I remember telling him goodnight, then I woke up here."

I could tell the Donnie was looking behind me, as my vision had cleared up a bit. I turned my head to see that he was looking a Splinter.

"Timothy it's almost 11a.m you have already had some breakfast, and did some training. Are you saying that you don't remember any of that." Splinter look worriedly at Donnie.

"Sorry I don't. So what exactly happened?" I asked hoping that no one accidently knocked me out.

"You collapsed shortly after training you have a fever and are dehydrated." Donnie looked at me hoping that I would remember something with the information that he just gave me.

"I still don't remember anything about this morning. am I just dehydrated or is there something else wrong?" I ask really hoping that it's just dehydration.

"You have a mix of being dehydrated and having a slight cold, you should be fine in a few days. while you are getting better I don't want you to leave the lab unless you have to go to the bathroom. the others will get you anything if you need it." Splinter was looking at some papers, my guess is that they are blood results. "Donnie why don't you go update the others on Tim's condition I'm staying here for a few more minutes before I leave."

With that Donnie left the room and I was alone with Splinter, he went on to scold me on how I told everyone I was fine when I wasn't. he also told me to tell someone next time for it might me worse than a cold and dehydration. I feel like he would have been madder if it wasn't for the fact that I don't remember lying to everyone or what happened this morning.

(Mikey's pov living room)

it seemed to take forever before Donnie came out of the lab. we all waited for him to come to us we were to nervous to move afraid that the news that he will give us is bad. Leo was the first on to speak when Donnie reached the couch.

"Donnie how's he doing, is he ok?" Everyone had their eyes on Donnie when Leo fished his questions.

"He's doing fine... ish." I started to feel relived until he said ish.

"What do you mean he's fine-ish?" April Asked the question that the rest of us didn't want to.

"Well he woke up after we found out that he is dehydrated and also has a slight cold." Donnie looked like he was trying to find out what to say next but Raph beat him to it.

"That's good news where does this ish come from Donnie?" Raph asked getting agitated that Donnie wasn't getting to the point.

"Well when he woke up he had no idea where he was or how he got there, and when I asked him what he last remembered and... well." Donnie Paused as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well what?" I couldn't stand that he wasn't telling us what happened.

"Well he has no memory of anything that happened this morning." Donnie looked at us with worry in his eyes.

"What exactly does this mean Donnie?" Leo asked standing up from the couch.

"It could mean a few things, it might be because of the dehydration and the fact that he looked pretty out of it that is causing him not to remember. or I could be from when he fell, if he hit his head hard enough it could cause memory lose." I could tell that Donnie wasn't telling us everything and Leo could tell to.

"What else is there Donnie?" Leo took a few steps towards Donnie showing that he wasn't playing around.

"If it's from him hitting his head it could be permanent that's not to bad considering it's only a few hours of his life that is gone but..." Donnie Started to trail off again. "but if it was a serious hit to the head the next time he goes to sleep and gets up he might not remember what happened before he went to sleep. this cycle could continue and he would never be able to create new memories. it's called Anterograde amnesia."

"And the probability of this happening is...?" Leo asks Donnie but I don't want to know the answer.

"Typically very small but because he can't remember this morning I'm afraid that the chances are higher." Donnie hangs his head in defeat as Leo goes back to sit on the couch again. we were all too stunned, too worried, too scared to do say anything else. our silence was broken by Master Splinter walking to us.

"How is he?" Donnie asks taking his eyes off the ground to look at Splinter.

"He is sleeping right now," we all look at each other worried for we know what might happen when he wakes up. "until he wakes I only want Donnie to go in the lab. Am I understood."

"Hai sensei" we all say in unison.

with that Master Splinter and Leo went to the dojo, Donnie went back to the lab, Raph and Casey went to play a video game, and April and I decided to watch. I want to do something but I can't all I can do is wait and it's killing me.

(6 hours later dinner time)

Nobody said much during dinner, we all kept to our selves. Donnie ate quickly and went to the lab, probably hoping that Tim has woken up. It's been hours since he went to sleep and it's killing us that we don't know if he will have that weird form of amnesia that Donnie told us about. not long after Donnie left the table he called for us to get to the lab. we all ran to the lab worried that something was wrong.

"What is it my son?" Splinter asks.

"He's waking up." Donnie is practically jumping up and down with joy excited that we will finally get our answer.

We all walk into the lab standing by Tim's feet, as Donnie walks up to his side. Tim Stirs a bit before he opens his eyes and looks at us with confusion. I look at everyone else and can tell they are thinking what I am. that he can't remember what happened at all today. Donnie was about to say something but Tim beat him to the punch.

"Guys it's just a cold and dehydration you all don't need to be here it's not like it's serious or I'm dying... I'm not dying am I?" Tim looks at Donnie a for a few seconds before we all started laughing.

"No you're not dying Tim." Donnie can barely say's this because he's laughing so hard.

"Then what's so funny?" Tim Raises an eyebrow at us.

"I'll tell you later." Donnie puts a hand on Tim's shoulder.

We talked to Tim for the next three hours before Master Splinter came and told us it was time to leave him alone. we all said goodnight before we left, then told April and Casey goodbye as they left for their homes. we all went to bed exhausted by the events that happened today and hopefully nothing like this happens again. we still have to get Tim home and I rather get him back in one piece. If we don't his father and brother would probably kill us, and I like life. Hopefully we can get him back soon.

* * *

I bet you guys though that I would give him amnesia but don't worry I'm not that cruel. I write about physical trauma more than mental trauma. I have given Tim enough mental trauma with his back story so don't expect too much more with that. but the possibility of him getting a chapter just about mental trauma isn't out of the question though. the possibility of me making a chapter like this is less than 50% but you never know. I guess we will both just have to see


	15. Chapter 15

(In the living room Mikey's pov)

It's been two days since Tim had gotten sick and Master Splinter has finally declared Tim healthy enough to leave the lab. This was lucky timing for today is the hottest day of the year so far. It's so hot that we can even fell the heat down here in the sewer. If Tim was still sick then he would be trapped in the lab that has little circulation when all the doors are closed. While he was sick Splinter had ordered us to keep the doors shut so Tim wouldn't be bothered. Now Tim and I have resorted to drawing while laying on the nice cool ground. It was too hot for us too be drawing next to each other so we are laying on opposite side of the couch area.

My brother's, Casey, and April have resorted to trying to find a cooler part of the sewer. Tim wanted to stay behind to draw so I offered to stay too, besides I think that moving around would be worse than staying still. Casey and April resorted to changing into bathing suits and super thin shirts before leaving the lair, but Tim is still in pants and a long sleeve shirt. the only thing else he wears is his robin costume and that couldn't be any better than the cloths he is wearing now.

I had asked him if he was going to change into something else but he had told me he was fine. I wanted to ask him why but I remembered that Splinter had told us not to ask questions like that so I kept my mouth shut. unless he looked like he was going to die for heat exhaustion I wasn't going to do anything about it. I looked up at Tim and noticed that everyone was coming back.

"So did you have any luck finding a cooler place?" I asked them not pointing the question to anyone specific.

"No we did not." Raph answered taking a seat on the floor.

"Hey Mikey why are you and Tim so far apart." Casey asked taking a seat by Tim, who shifted a few inches away from Casey.

"Because it got to hot to sit by him." I got up and moved closer to everyone before laying back down.

"I can see why," Casey looked down at Tim who looked back up at Him. "It's too hot to be wearing cloths like that, why haven't you changed yet, man." Casey received a very hard hit to the back of the head from April.

"It looks like the turtles weren't the only ones who needed to have a talk with Master Splinter." April glared at Casey so hard that he backed up from her in fear. we were all glaring at him but our attention was brought to Tim who groaned at having finally processed what he was asked.

"Why. Must. You. Guys. Always. Ask. These. Questions? Why. Why. Why" After every word Tim said he hit his head on the ground. I moved over and put my hand between his head and the ground. "Why. Me. Of. All. The. People. Here. Why. Did. It. Have. To. Be. Me"

"Tim stop hitting your head on the ground, you are going to hurt yourself." even though I had used my hand as a blocker I was still afraid he would hurt himself. I moved my hand once I thought he was good and he kept his head to the ground and put his hands on the back of his head.

"What is going on in here." all of our commotion had brought Splinter into the living room.

"Casey ask Tim a question that is not supposed to be asked and it caused Tim to hit his head on the ground many times." I looked at Splinter who in turn looked at Casey.

"I didn't think it was a big deal and I also didn't know that he was going to react like such a kid to it." Casey looked back at Tim. Tim let out what sounded like a muffled scream causing us all to look at him and for Splinter to move closer to him.

"Yo dude what the heck is wrong with you Tim." Raph asked getting a little closer. Tim propped back up on his elbows so he could look at us.

"What's wrong is that it seems that hockey sticks over here has forgotten that I am a kid. I'm a kid who has been through too much crap over the past two months to rationally deal with this right now. I have been also taken from my world, lost my only way back, and have been subjected to talk about so much stuff that I don't want to talk about, and I'm tired of it. Can't something's just be left alone as they are." Tim looked at us looking like he was about to start crying if anyone said something.

"All I asked is why he hasn't changed into cooler cloths." Casey looked up at splinter.

"CASEY!" April, and my brothers yelled at him. Tim slammed his head back on the ground and let out another muffled scream.

"Timothy are you ok?" Master splinter bent down to get closer to Tim. Splinter only got a muffled response back from Tim. "Timothy I need you to look at me."

"I'm Fine." Tim looked up briefly before slamming his head back down.

"Tim I told you to stop doing that." I slightly scold at him.

"Not for nothing but he is seriously acting like a kid right now, when we were his age we didn't act like that." Raph looked at everyone receiving a glare from April.

"You are right my son," Splinters words caused everyone to look at him in shock. "You four boys were much worse."

"We were not." Raph was getting defensive. I looked at Tim who hasn't moved since he slammed is head back down. I gave him a poke to make sure he was still conscience. He rotated his head to look at me for a second before going back to his original position.

"You boys were Raphael. It wasn't too bad when only one of you were acting out but once the other three saw that one was acting out they would join in. so you boys were three times worse than how Timothy is acting right now. plus you boys were taught to not act that why and I'm guessing that Timothy wasn't properly taught not too. You all must remember that Tim here is still a young boy who is still finding ways to cope with extreme feelings. And right now he's coping for extreme stress and anger by hitting his head and muffling his words and screams."

"But that's not a healthy way to cope Master Splinter, it's also not safe he could hurt himself." Donnie looks at Tim then back at splinter.

"No it's not but he wouldn't know much better, now would he. To keep him safe he needs outside help to help him out" Splinter looks at Donnie.

"I guess not, and Mikey was helping by putting his hand in-between the ground and his Head." Donnie gives me a smile.

"That was very good of you to do that Michelangelo." Splinter gives me a smile and gives me a slight head nod.

"That's nice and all but can we go back to what I did wrong?" Casey asks causing us all to look at him.

"What's wrong is it is his business on what he wears and that it shouldn't concern you." April answers him looking very angry.

"but..." Casey started before April interrupted.

"Stop right there and leave it Casey." April said as Tim got back up on his elbows.

"Casey if you must know and I guess you must I will tell you why. I will not go in detail though as this is something that I will not go into any farther than I must." Tim paused to look at all of us so he knew that we understood what he was saying. "long story short I have scars on my body from my father abusing me and they make me very self conscience. I haven't warn anything other that pants and long sleeves since I was 6. And before any of you ask my dad thinks that the scars are from living on the streets."

"Way to go Casey." Donnie looks at Casey who had resulted into looking at the ground.

"Now if you all don't mind do you think you spread out a bit, us being this close had made this area very hot." Tim looked back down and returned to working on his drawing.

"Sure thing Timothy." Master Splinter stood up ushering us all away. "I don't want anyone to bother him for a few hours I want him to have a chance to cool off, both physically and mentally."

Master Splinter went back to his room, and Donnie went to his lab leaving the rest of us on the opposite side of the couch area than Tim.

"Really smooth there Casey." April looked mad at Casey.

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to react like that." Casey looked at us looking for some sort of pity but nobody was giving him any.

"Casey, Tim has been asked so many uncomfortable questions lately that I'm surprised that he didn't attack you, because I know I would have." April said as Leo stepped between April and Casey in case she decided to attack the guy.

"Guy's enough, It's too hot to be fighting, plus no harm no fowl. look Tim is doing perfectly fine." Leo looked at Tim and we all followed his lead. Tim was drawing with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. "Well his doing pretty fine."

"I'll go get him an ice pack and apologize." Casey stared to head to the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey good job on putting your hand between the ground and Tim's head. That's probably saving him from a worse headache." April tuned to me.

"Thanks I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself to bad." I look at her.

"Maybe later you can teach him other ways to cope." Leo said making his way to grab the T.V remote as I nodded. Leo was about to turn on the T.V when Casey came back into the room with an ice pack. we all watched as he went up to Tim and bent down in front of him. Casey stuck out the ice pact singling Tim to take it. Tim took it and a few seconds of conversation happened before Casey walked back to us.

"So what are we going to do now?" Casey asked not looking at us.

"I'm going to watch some T.V too hot to do anything else." Leo answered. we all agreed to join him and every once in a while someone would look over at Tim to make sure he was ok. After about two hours of watching T.V Tim joined us and sat on the ground. The rest of the day continued with out any other incidents, Luckily for Tim because I don't think his head could take much more. If Tim's dad ever learn about all that happens over here then he is going to make all us into turtle soup.


	16. Chapter 16

(a week later, In the lair Mikey's pov)

"Timothy put down the bo staff and get on the ground." Leo said with his katana's out and standing a defensive position. Donnie, Raph, April, Casey, and I also have our weapons out and have formed a semicircle around Tim. I don't know how it got this far, if Tim doesn't do what Leo says then we'll have to attack. And I don't think Tim is going to listen to Leo, he has so much fury in his eyes that I think the only way out of this is a fight. He can easily beat us one on one but I don't know how he will fair against all of us. I don't want to fight him but if he doesn't back down than I wont have a choice.

I wish I knew why he's doing this the past five day's had gone by so well. Nobody has asked Tim any question's that shouldn't be asked, and he's even been getting more comfortable around us. He doesn't sit so far away, he's started to initiate conversations, he has even started to smile and laugh more. He's also gone on our patrols with us, the first few nights we went nothing happened but the past few nights we've been taking down foot soldiers. There has only ever been a few at a time and all they are doing is stealing appliances. Leo finds it strange that neither dogpound nor fishface have been at the raids. I don't mind though I'd rather not subject Tim to those two, he's a really good fighter but I don't know if he's good enough to take those guys on. Considering it takes more than one of us to take them down, I don't know how well Tim would fair.

Even this morning was going fairly well. Tim had actually had food for breakfast, something he hasn't done since getting sick, and training today consisted on using bow and arrows something we don't do very often but I love using them. Casey and April had some problems being on center but Tim did excellent and was having lots of fun with it. Not long after we got done training is when things went wrong. Rah and Leo went to play a game while Casey, April, Donnie, Tim, and I decided to watch T.V. Donnie was originally going to go to the lab and Tim had gotten his drawing stuff out but April wanted to show us a show first. everything seemed fine until Raph had lost the game. I didn't take it to well and started to fight with Leo. We all knew that this was a play fight and even Tim had laughed at their behavior, but something changed. Raph and Leo had started rolling on the floor and after a few minutes of this something in Tim snapped. He had jumped up over the couch area, taken his belt out of his sleeve, put it around his waste, took out his bo staff and attacked Raph and Leo.

He moved so fast that nobody could process what was happening until it was to late. He had used the electricity in his bo staff to send Leo and Raph flying and they landed in front of the rest of us. After we helped them up we all turned to Tim who had taken a defensive position in the spot that he attacked my brothers. He had his eyes locked on us and I could swear that you could see flames in his eyes. Leo had motioned us all to make a semicircle around Tim, as we did this Tim never moved from his spot he only thing that he did was move his head and pivoted his feet as we moved from the couch area and onto the same level as him. Tim positioned himself to be facing Leo who was at the center. Leo told us to not take our weapons out because he wanted to try and talk Tim down first, though he wasn't very successful. Before Leo even had a chance to say something he took a step forward to get closer to Tim and that was a mistake. For Tim had tuned the electricity on his bo staff back on. This aggression had caused Leo to move back in this original position and take out his katana's. The rest of us followed in suit and took out our weapons as well. It was clear that talking wasn't going to do much. that's when Leo told Tim to put down his staff and get on the ground. Tim didn't move nor did he say a word back to Leo.

"Tim please, listen to what Leo says." I Begged Tim to do this but he still didn't move or say anything. Leo decided to motion for Raph and Donnie who were on the outside of the semicircle to try and take Tim out who had his focus on Leo. Unfortunately Tim either saw them through his peripheral vision or sensed that they were coming for he easily fought them off and sent them to the opposite sides from were they started. When they landed they got back up into their defensive positions.

"Tim why are you doing this? you have to stop before someone gets hurt." April pleaded with Tim but she got no response.

"Casey go get Master Splinter we can't do this without him." Leo told Casey to do this for Casey was directly to Leo's left. Leo could tell him what to do without Tim hearing what he was saying. Casey nodded his head and started to back up slowly not turning his back to Tim. It wasn't until he was in the Couch area that he turned and ran for Splinters room. He came running back not even a minute later with splinter right behind him.

"What happened to cause this?" Splinter asks as Casey moves back to his spot.

"I'm not completely sure all I know is that one second Raph and I were play fighting then Tim attacked us and he hasn't moved from that spot nor has he said anything." Leo answers not looking at Splinter for he has his eyes fixed on Tim.

"Hmm I see." Splinter takes a step in front of Leo causing Tim to change his gaze from Leo to Splinter and turn the electricity in the bo staff back on.

"Master Splinter what are you doing?" I ask dropping my defensive stance both concerned for my friend and my father.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Splinter gives us all a reassuring look. We all look at each other before looking back at Splinter and Tim. As Splinter moves around Tim while not getting any closer we notice that Tim's eyes follow Splinter. Splinter looks up and down around Tim trying to find out what would cause this behavior. It takes about a minute until Splinter stops walking around, when he stops Tim's expression changes, he has calmed down and turns the electricity off the staff. As Tim starts dropping his Defensive position Splinter starts to get closer to him we all held our positions except for Leo.

"Master Splinter what are you doing?" Leo asks taking a few steps forward. little did he know that, that was a huge mistake. Tim had switched his gaze back to Leo and went back to his defensive stance and turned the electricity in the staff back on. Also this time Tim did something different he started to go after Leo. Lucky for Leo, Splinter was in between the two, Tim gave Splinter no choice he had to attack Tim so his child wouldn't get hurt. Splinter had disarmed Tim and sat him on the ground and held his hands behind his back. Tim was looking at the ground so we thought it safe to move in closer.

"Master Splinter what is causing him to act like this?" Leo asks keeping a few feet difference between himself and Tim.

"That would be Raphael and you who have caused this." Splinter responds still holding down Tim.

"What to you mean it was because of Leo and me, we didn't do anything to cause this." Raph says getting defensive.

"Didn't you?" Splinter looks up at us. "Didn't any of you realize what Timothy was standing in front of." now that Splinter mentions it I had noticed that there was something behind him but I didn't know what. Apparently neither did anyone else for we all looked behind splinter to see what he was talking about.

"It's his Drawing stuff." April started to move towards the papers that were on the ground. Tim didn't like this and started to struggle against Splinters hold.

"Calm down Timothy it's alright April will be very gentle with them." Splinter calmed Tim down and April continued to get the papers.

"Why all this fuss over some stupid drawings?" Raph asked the question that's on all of our minds.

"They are not just some stupid drawing Raphael." Splinter turned to look at Raph. "have any of you noticed what he as been drawing since he's gotten here." we all looked at each other before shaking our heads no. even though I may draw with him I have never played attention to what he was drawing, it had never crossed my mind to check. "I didn't think so, April can you please describe what he has been drawing."

"Sure thing, the first one is of three people, the next few are single shots of different people, then you have a few pictures of places, some are buildings and streets. one is of just a house, then what looks like a mansion, and a mountain, then there looks to be one off all the hero's in their costumes, then its..." April paused and started to flip through the other picture's without saying anything.

"What April what is it." Casey asks not liking her silence.

"Then the pictures start repeating. Tim's been drawing the same things for the past two months." April moved in front of Tim and placed the pictures on his lap, then backed off a few feet.

"That's correct he has been drawing the same things and when you boys were messing around I'm guessing you got to close to the drawings. If you would have continued you boys might have destroyed the drawings ." Splinter lets go of Tim who picks up the drawings and holds them to his chest.

"But why does he draw the same things every day?" I ask as I sit next to Tim and start rubbing his back to help keep him clam.

"Timothy does it to make sure that he remembers." Splinter says Taking minute to think what to say next.

"And how do the drawings do this exactly?" Donnie asks stepping closer.

"Timothy is afraid that he will forget what his family, friends, home, and his world looks like. So everyday he draws them and once he's done drawing them he make comparisons to previous days drawings." Splinter looks at us hoping that we understand.

"So if Raph and Leo had destroyed his drawings than it would have been like them destroying his memories?" I ask looking up at Splinter.

"Precisely Michelangelo, that's why Timothy became so aggressive towards you all." Splinter looks down at Timothy who still has the picture's to his chest.

"but why did he stay aggressive at us." Raph looked Splinter.

"Remember when you guys encountered Doc Rockwell?" Splinter asks us all.

"No." Casey answers. I had forgotten that we didn't know him when we meet Rockwell.

"Well Casey Doc Rockwell was a scientist who got turned into a monkey and when ever someone showed aggression towards him he would show it right back." April explained to Casey.

"But we weren't aggressive when Leo tried to talk him down, so why was he still so aggressive?" Casey had a good point we weren't aggressive the whole time.

"Because in Timothy's mind you boys never stopped being aggressive. Making a semicircle around him can be interpreted as you guys getting ready to be aggressive. Once Leonardo got closer Timothy saw him as a threat who was trying to go after the drawings again." Splinter explained but I still didn't get one thing.

"How come we started to calm down with you. I mean you got closer to him and was walking around him?" I ask not understanding why this is.

"Because I made sure to not look directly at him for too long and when I stopped moving he looked where I was looking. He knew that I knew why he was doing this. Since I kept a submissive stance he took me as non threatening and allowed me to get closer." Splinter said stroking his beard.

"So why Leo got closer Tim took it as a betrayal of trust and started to go after Leo instead of just standing his ground." Donnie stated getting a nod from splinter proving that his theory was correct.

"Tim I am so sorry, Raph and I never meant to cause any harm. can you ever forgive us." Leo bent down in front of Tim and put a hand on his knee.

"It's ok, you guys didn't know and besides I overreacted." Tim said looking at both Leo and Raph.

"If it makes you feel any better Tim if I was in your spot I would have attacked everyone. I wouldn't have even thought of standing in front of what I was protecting." Raph looked down at Tim who looked back up at Raph.

"Really?" Tim perked up knowing that he had made a better decision in this situation then others might have made. Raph nodded at him. "Even so I think I should to something to rightfully apologize for my actions."

"There is nothing that you have to do Tim." April looks at him and gives a smile.

"Actually there is something he can do." Raph looks at us then back down at Tim.

"And what exactly would that be?" April gazes up at Raph.

"Since we went through all this trouble over his drawings I think that we should be able to know who the people in the drawings are and what the places he drew stands for." Raph looks at everyone, and we all agree that it's a good idea.

"Ok sounds good to me." with that well all head to the couch area and make a semicircle around Tim. The fist picture he shows us is a picture of Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. then showed us single shots of batgirl, beast boy and some of the most common animals he turns into in the background, then superman, two face, the joker, and the last single shot was of Jason in both regular clothing and his Robin outfit. Tim looked like he spent a lot of time on that particular drawing. Next he showed us the picture of the house he grew up in and then the house that Bruce owns which isn't even a house it's a huge mansion. then he showed us the circus where he first meet dick, then the Wayne enterprise building, and some streets that he and Jason went to a lot. he also showed us the mountain where the young justice kids do training and hang out and live at. the last place he showed us was the docks were batman had saved Tim's life at and decided to take him home. the last picture he showed us was the picture of every hero including Alfred and Jason. he gave us their names both hero and non, and a little about them. when he got done I noticed that the last picture had numbers all over the back.

"Hey Tim what are all those numbers for?" I ask pointing to the paper.

"Those are everyone's birthdays I have to make sure that I remember those." Tim answers looking up at me.

"oh, when's your birthday?" I ask not believing that nobody has asked him since he first came here.

"It's July 19."

"no way dude, that's next month we could totally celebrate it with you." this will be so cool we get to throw a birthday party.

"next month? I didn't know it was that close already."

"well it is. how exciting."

"yeah I guess so, pretty cool." Tim picked up his papers and started to head towards the drawing materials. "if you guys don't mind I'm going to do some drawings."

"Ok" I get up myself and get some paper and dawning utensils for myself. To my surprise everyone else also got paper and drawing stuff as we all started drawing the most important people, things and moments in our lives. once we were all done we shared what we drew, Tim even showed us a new picture. It was of Splinter, Casey, April, my brother's and I, he added us to the pictures of things that he didn't want to forget.


	17. Chapter 17

I did delete the update chapter that I put in here so make sure that you have read all previous chapters before reading this one

* * *

(Tim's pov)

ever since the whole fiasco that went down a few days ago everyone has been a little tense. It wasn't so much the misunderstanding that went on between us but the fact that the foot soldiers have been acting oddly. Leo has informed me that it's unusual for only a few foot soldiers to be out at once and being without the company of dogpound or fishface. This odd behavior is frustrating enough but with the added fiasco everyone is just a little on edge. To be honest it makes me a little nervous, you can literally feel the tension in the room and with this much tension it's highly likely for a fight to begin. usually that wouldn't bother me since most fights are only play fights but high tension causes real fights and I don't want any part of them.

"Hey Tim." Mikey comes up to me.

"Hi Mikey." I great him back.

"We have about an hour until patrol but since it's already fairly dark why don't you and I head up before the others." Mikey looks at me and I can tell by his eyes that even he is nervous by all the tension.

"That sound like a good idea." It will be nice to get some fresh air.

"Ok why don't you get changed into your costume and I'll tell everyone that we are going." I nod at Mikey and head to our room to change as he heads towards the others.

(Mikey's pov)

"Hey Mikey where's Tim going." April looks past me to see Tim walking away.

"He's going to get changed into his costume." I answer her.

"Why we don't leave for about another Hour." Leo turns off the T.V and looks at me.

"I know but with such high tensions in here it's making him nervous, heck even I'm a bit nervous." I pause as the three of us turn to look at Casey, Raph, and Donnie who are arguing. "I thought it best to get Tim out of here before that over there gets any worse."

"Good plan. What are those three arguing about anyway?" April asks brining our attention to her and away from the others.

"They are arguing about the portable portal. It's been two months since Donnie has told us about it, and he is not any closer to fixing it. Raph thinks that he should abandon it and that we should look for a new way to get Tim back home. Donnie on the other hand still thinks that he can get it to work enough to send him home. Poor Casey is just the middle man who got dragged into it." Leo answers April for I had no idea what they were arguing about. Now I'm really glad that Tim and I are leaving for if this fight gets out of hand he may find out about the portal.

"I'm surprised that Tim hasn't over heard them." April looks back at the others.

"Same and we are very lucky that he hasn't. if he finds out that we might have a way back home for him and that we didn't tell him there is no telling what might happen. He might never trust us again and shut himself off from us or even disappear again, he might even attack us. Either way I wouldn't blame him this is a big thing that we are keeping from him." Leo looks down and April and I do the same, we all feel the same way.

"Here come's Tim, you better go to him before he hears tweedle dumb, tweedle dumber, and tweedle dumbest." April gives a small laugh at her own statement.

"Good point I'll see you guys in a little bit latter." I wave goodbye to Leo and April who go back to watching T.V.

"You ready to go Tim?" I ask making sure that he has everything he needs.

"Yup, lets go." Tim leads the way out of the lair as we head for the surface.

(Tim's pov)

Nothing really happened during the first half hour of patrol. Mikey and I just had fun jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and talking. It wasn't until we got to the park that thing started to get interesting. We had noticed a few foot soldiers we loitering around and decided to get a closer look.

"There are 6 soldiers and it looks like they are doing nothing in particular. What's up with that?" Mikey looks at me for an answer but I have non.

"I don't know but since there is only a few of them we should have no problem taking them out." I take out my bo staff getting ready to fight.

"Right lets do this." Mikey took out his nunchucks and we jumped down to the ground.

Once we started fighting the 6 soldiers I noticed more started to appear from the shadows. We had gone to fighting 6 to about 18 of them and every time one fell it seemed like two more took their place. We fought for a few minutes then I saw someone on a near by roof watching.

"Hey Mikey who do you think that is?" Mikey turns to me as I point to the roof with my bo staff.

"It's the Shredder." I look at Mikey who has fear in his eyes.

"You mean the guy who almost killed you all multiple times and who Splinter told me that I should never try to fight him without at least 3 other people. that Shredder." I look at Mikey who nods. "We need to call the others for help."

"I can't there are too many foot soldiers for me to stop fighting to get my T-phone out, and you don't have a phone or T-phone." Mikey's right, more soldiers keep coming making it too hard to try and call the others, we need a new plan.

"I have an idea, I'll run off to the north where they are coming from and lead them away from you so you have a chance to call out." Splitting up might not be the best idea but it is all I got.

"But that will get you closer to the Shedder he might go after you." Mikey looks at me concerned.

"If we keep this up he will come after us and we'll have no chance of survival." I look at Mikey as he slowly nods his head in agreement. I nod back and start heading north.

when I pass the foot soldier most of them go after me and only a few go towards Mikey. Luckily for us there's not many soldiers left, and Mikey should be able to make his call. I defeat a few soldiers before they start to back off. they all retreat back towards Mikey and before I get a chance to follow them I felt a presence behind me so I turned around.

"Shredder." the foot soldiers retreated because the Shredder had showed up to the fight.

"Well I'm glad that you have heard of me." The Shedders starts to circle around me but I hold my ground.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to keep him taking.

"You," He states and starts to walk a little faster. "I want you."

"Why, why do want me?" I ask noticing that he has lessened the distance between us.

"Because I have never seen nor heard about you until a few months ago. I have been watching you fight my soldiers and I can tell that you are an excellent fighter. But you are wasting your time hanging with the turtles. I can tell that you have potential to become my right-hand man, and I can teach you moves that not even Splinter knows. you can help me Rule this city and later rule the world." Shredder stops walking moves directly in front of me, we are only inches apart.

"And if I refuse to join you?"

"Then I will have no choice but to kill you, you are much to skilled to be left alive to fight for the other side."

"Well it looks like you are going to have to kill me because I will never join you." I hit Shredder with the electricity in my bo staff and send him back a few feet as I backflip a few feet away from him.

"Fine have it your way." Shredder sends out swords from his armor and begins to attack.

We fought for a few minutes and it looked about evenly matched but it didn't take long for him to get the upper hand. I stopped giving out blows and started to do everything in my power to not receive any deadly ones from Shredder. It wasn't long until he had completely over powered me, he made sure that I couldn't get balance on my feet. He eventually knocked me to the ground and pointed the sword to my throat.

"So this is it, you're going to slit the neck of a 13 year old just like that with no remorse." I look at Shedder in the eyes. I want to stall him as long as possible for he might go after Mikey next.

"Not exactly, I love making the turtles suffer and you are going to help me make them suffer." Even though Shedder is wearing a mask I could swear that he was smirking.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I ask really not wanting to know the answer.

"Like this." Before I can register what he said he sent his sword into my left shoulder. It took every once of self control that I had not to cry out in pain. If Batman taught me anything it's not to show weakness in front of the enemy no matter how much pain you are in.

"Is that all." I look Shedder in the eye making sure that he understood that no matter what happened he would not win this.

"Not yet." he got me off the ground and started to throw punches at me.

I dogged the punches by moving backwards as fast as I could. It wasn't until I moved about 30 feet from him that I realized what he was doing. He was making sure that I kept moving for the more I move the faster my heart beat and the faster my heat beats the more blood I loose. He caught on that I knew what he was doing, he started to go at me faster. It wasn't until I was about a block from our original spots that the effects form blood lose started kicking in. I started to slow down and was getting light headed, after I had moved about another Half block I couldn't do it any longer I had collapsed to the ground. The Shredder stopped what he was doing and came up to me.

"Now how do you think a certain turtle will feel once he see's his half dead friend on the ground?" Shredder asked as he started walking away.

"You are nothing but a monster, you know that right." I mustered up enough energy to turn on my side to look at him. He turned around, walked back up to me pushed me to my back and placed a foot on my wounded shoulder.

"I know." He added presser to my wound and I couldn't help but cry out.

He stopped and started to walk away again. I saw him walk alone for a bit before his foot shoulders arrived and started following him. I couldn't tell where they were going for my vision has started going black. I tried to stay awake but the darkness was too inviting. I couldn't help but let it consume me and before I knew it everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

(Mikey's pov)

Once Tim left I saw most of the foot soldiers follow him, and I hoped that I would have been able to make a call out. I was unsuccessful though for when I finally got my phone out one of the soldiers had nocked it out of my hands. I was trying to retrieve it when I noticed that more foot soldiers where coming. I didn't know where they came from until I looked up at the roof where Shredder was. the Shredder was gone, he must have gone after Tim and had the rest of the foot soldiers come after me. I needed to get to Tim to help him, he won't be able to do this by himself. I tried to escape the foot soldiers but I just couldn't. it wasn't until a few minutes later that they just started leaving, this gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I watched them leave before moving north to where Tim had gone, when I got to where he went I didn't see Him or Shredder. I walked around calling for him until I noticed that there was blood on the ground. I bent down to get a closer look and noticed that there was a trail of blood. I decided to follow it hoping that Tim had injured Shredder and not the other way around.

"Robin, Robin where are you." I got about a block when I noticed that about half a block ahead there was something on the ground. it wasn't until I got closer that I noticed what it was. "No Robin."

I ran to him to see that he was bleeding from his left shoulder and wasn't moving, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Robin," I shook him trying to get him to wake up. "Robin please, please get up, please."

(Tim's pov)

What brought me back from the darkness was Mikey calling for me. I could hear the panic in his voice I opened my eyes to see that he had my upper body in his lab and that he was also shaking me. it took me a while to notice that he was also crying, I don't want to make him cry. It makes me sad to see someone who is always so happy, so sad over me.

"Hey don't cry it's ok." I move my head to look at him better.

"Robin." Mikey look at me for a few seconds before he started crying even harder.

"Hey it's ok don't cry."

"It's not ok I thought that you died, and you still might if I don't get you back to the lair and get you help." Mikey stood up and carried my bridal style with my wounded shoulder away from him.

"Did you ever get a call out to the team?" I ask trying to keep myself awake; Mikey starts to head to the lair.

"I never got the chance to. What exactly happened how did this go so wrong?" Mikey asked looking so defeated.

"It was a trap Shedder has been waiting for a chance to get me alone. all of those time we have been fighting the foot the shredder was watching. he wanted me to join his side and help take over and when I refused."

"He tried to kill you, he wanted you to suffer."

"he also wants you guys to suffer... he wants you guys to fail in saving me." my eyes started getting heavier.

"Well that's mot going to happen, we're almost at the lair and Master Splinter and Donnie are going to save you and everything is going to be ok."

"Right... that's exactly..." I tried to finish my sentence but I'm to tired to.

"Hey stay with me we are almost there, haven't you noticed that we are already in the sewer. you'll get help in just a few minutes, in the mean time you have to stay with me. Do you understand." I nod at Mikey not able to talk anymore. "Good"

(In the lair Donnie's pov)

"ok guys it's time to go." Leo interrupts Raph, Casey and I's conversation.

"Yeah, ok." Casey says and we all start to head out.

"Hey where are Mikey and Tim?" Raph's question makes us all stop.

"They left about an hour ago, they weren't comfortable staying in the lair." April turns to Raph, Casey, and I.

"Sorry I never wanted to make them uncomfortable." I look down at the ground, I didn't realize that I did that.

"I know you didn't my son but sometimes we all need to think before one speaks." we all turned around to see Splinter behind us.

"Not that I don't appreciate a heart attack but why are you standing behind us?" Raph asks taking a few deep breaths.

"I had a bad feeling so I decided to come and check on you all before you left." Splinter looks at all of us.

"Well we are all fine." Leo gives a smile to Splinter. a few seconds later we head a noise from the sewer.

"What was that?" Casey asks taking a few steps forward.

"I'm not sure." We all look at the entrance to the lair for a few seconds before we understand what it was. Mikey ran into the room carrying Tim in his arms. It took me a second to notice that Mikey was crying and that Tim was covered in blood. Tim was bleeding, he had his left arm dangling towards the ground and blood was trickling onto the ground.

"Help, please." It wasn't until Mikey pleaded for help that we all snapped out of our trance.

"What Happened?" Splinter rushed to Mikey and Tim.

"The shredder." Mikey looked up at us.

"Donnie we need to get him in the lab now his pulse is weak." Splinter took Tim from Mikey's arms and we headed into the lab leaving everyone else behind.

"We need to get blood in him now and we have to stop the bleeding." Splinter had me put pressure on the wound as he got the blood set up and into Tim.

"The bleeding wont stop." I look at Splinter hoping he has an idea.

"We need to get his costume off, we need to get a better look at the wound." I nod at Splinter who takes off the costume leaving Tim's boxers on.

The first thing I noticed was all the scars he had on his body, some were big and some were small. I couldn't understand how someone could do this to a child. I shook myself out of it and noticed that there was some kind of clear substance in his wound. I grabbed a swab and collected some, I tied a cloth around his wound trying to slow down the bleeding while I ran tests on the substance trying to figure out what it is. I start the tests as Splinter calls for me.

"We need to hook him up to the heart rate machine and I need your help." I nod and get him hooked up. when the machine started up the heart rate of Tim scared me. It was low, he was losing more blood than we could put in. "We have to stop the bleeding or he wont make it."

The beeping form my tests stop me from staying anything back to Splinter. I Look at the results and my heart stops at what I find.

"What is it Donatello?" Splinter looks at me as I slowly turn around.

"The Shredders weapon was coated in a solution that prevents blood clotting. and if his blood won't clot then no matter what we do he will bleed out." I look at Splinter and I can feel the tears streaming down my face.

"That's not going to happen. can you make a clotting solution to combat the non clotting one that the Shredder made?"

"I can try but I don't know if I can."

"Just try, I'll do my best to slow down the bleeding as much as I can." I turn from Splinter and start working on my solution. Splinter works on cleaning the wound and getting Shredders solution off of Tim.

"There I think I got it." I go to Tim and start putting my solution on his wound. "I looks like it working."

"Good work my son." Splinter Smiles at me but it soon fades away we both turn to the heart rate machine. the beeps were getting farther and farther apart until it's just one long beep.

"Tim... NO."

(Living Room Mikey's pov)

Once Splinter took Tim from me and went to the lab with Donnie I couldn't move. I was too shocked by what just happened. I look down at my hands which are coved in Tim's blood.

"Hey Mikey... Mikey look at me." I look up to see that April is crying.

"What Happened Mikey?" Leo asks. I look at him and notice that even Raph and Casey are there, I hadn't noticed them before.

"there was only a few of them like it has been lately, then more and more started coming. then we saw the Shredder and then we split up. not long after the foot soldiers left and I went looking for Tim. I found a blood trail and followed it to Tim. it didn't... it didn't look like he was breathing when I found him. I though he was gone but I tried to wake him anyway, and it worked. he woke up. he told me it was ok and to stop crying but I couldn't, I just cried harder." I fell to my knees and let my body relax a bit. I know I didn't make to much since but I didn't care. I brought my hands in front of me. I looked at the blood on my hands. I stared rubbing my hands trying to get it off.

"I want it off, I want it off." I started panicking I really want his blood off my hands. it reminds me of how I failed him.

"It's ok Mikey clam down we'll get if off." April cups my cheeks making me look at her. "Raph go get a bowl of warm water, Casey go get some washcloths."

Raph and Casey did what April said. When they got back April told my to extend my legs out, for I hadn't noticed that there was blood on my legs as well. everyone helped get the blood off. April wetted the cloths as Raph and Casey got my hands and Arms, and Leo got everything else. it didn't take long for them to get all the blood off.

"Is that better?" April looks at me.

"Yes." I bring my knees to my chest.

"It's ok Mikey he's going to be fine Splinter and Donnie are going to fix him up. he's going to be back to himself in no time." I look at Leo hoping that he's right.

"Why did the Shredder go after you guys anyway?" Raph asks me. I tell them what Tim told me.

"I can't believe it how could we not know that the Shredder was watching us. we are ninjas aren't we supposed to have a heighted since that could have told us that?" Raph looks at all of us.

"It doesn't always work sometimes we can tell sometimes we can't and sometimes we feel it when no one is there." Leo looks at Raph.

"But we should have known he's been watching for like 2 weeks we should have noticed. plus with the weird behavior from the foot we should have guessed that the Shredder was watching." I could tell that Raph was getting agitated.

"We could have never guessed that Raph." Leo looks down at the ground. "we could have never known that."

"Well we should have tried harder to figure it out. now because of our stupidity Tim might die." Raph slams his hands on the ground causing us all to look at him. I noticed that his shoulders were shaking. "He might die and it will be all our fault, and once we find a way back to Tim's dimension we will have to tell Bruce that he has lost another child and that Dick has lost another brother. we'll have to tell that it was all our fault. that we were to stupid to figure out that someone was watching him and that we sent him out without sufficient protection and he died because of it."

None of us said anything for we knew that Raph was correct. this was our faults we should have known that something was this wrong. we should have tried to figure it out instead of pushing it aside so easily. we should have done more.

"He's going to be fine Raph, he has survived years of torment, he can survive this." Casey puts a hand on Raph shoulder. Not too long later Donnie came out of the lab. he was had more blood on him than I did, he was also shaking. we were all too in shock to do anything. Donnie made it half way to us before collapsing to his knees. that brought us back to reality.

"Donnie." Leo was the first to speak and head to Donnie the rest of us followed. "Donnie what's wrong, how's Tim."

"Blood, so much blood." Donnie looks up at us. "So many scars as well, lots of blood that covered up his scars. so much blood and scars. I didn't know that so much blood could come from someone so small. I didn't know that someone could scar their own child like that. just so much blood and scars."

"Donnie what wrong with you?" Raph puts a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"So much blood and scars." Donnie looked down.

"He's in shock. we need to get him some blankets. we also need to get some more washcloths and warm water." April told us and we went to go get the stuff for Donnie. after we got him cleaned up and wrapped in blankets we decided to try and talk to him again.

"Donnie look at me." April waited to continue until Donnie looked at her. "is Tim alive or not."

Donnie looked back at the lab doors before answering. "I don't know."

* * *

dun dun dun cliffhanger. wouldn't it be cruel if I went on hiatus again for like a year... jk I wouldn't do that to you guy's... again.


	19. Chapter 19

(lab Donnie's pov)

"Tim... NO" I bend down putting my ear above hi face and look towards his chest. His chest wasn't moving and I couldn't hear him breathing.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME." I start compressing his chest waiting for Splinter to get our AED (automated external defibrillator). I continued compressions as Splinter hooked the AED to Tim.

"It's charged to 300... CLEAR." when Splinter says clear I move my hands off Tim. I watch as his torso jumps off the table and goes back on.

"nothing I'm starting compressions again."

"Charging to 300 again... CLEAR."

"Still nothing Master Splinter."

"Charging to 350... CLEAR. Again... CLEAR. Again... CLEAR." when Splinter stops I go back to doing chest compressions.

"Master Splinter." I look up at Splinter still doing Compressions. "We're not going to stop trying are we." I look at Splinter while balling my eyes out not wanting to give up.

"No we are not charging to 400... CLEAR." I watch as Tim's Torso go off the table again.

(Splinter's pov)

"Beep... beep... beep..." he's finally back after 6 minutes since he stopped living we got him back.

"He's back Donatello, we got Timothy back." I take a deep breath waiting for Donatello to say something back but he doesn't. "Donatello are you alright?"

"I... I... so much..." Donatello looks up at me. I can tell that he is in shock from what just happened. I look over Timothy's injury to see that it has stopped bleeding. I can finish up in here without Donatello.

"I have it from here why don't you join the others and wash up, Ok?" I move Donatello towards the door and watch him leave.

I grab water and a few washcloths cleaning up the blood on Timothy. His arm and most of his torso is covered in blood, after I get done washing him up I go to get the bandaging supplies.

"It looks like you will have another scar to add to painful memories that are displayed on you. nobody should have scars like this, especially a child. But you should never be embarrassed by them they are proof that you survived, you survived and you should never be embarrassed about that." I start to bandage his wound. Making sure to raise him gently from the table as I go behind his back, then over his chest, then around his shoulder. I repeat this a few time's until I'm satisfied with the results.

"you know your right, I shouldn't be embarrassed by them. I'm just afraid that people will make fun of me for them." Timothy's sudden words startle me.

"Some might but the opinion of others shouldn't bother you for those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." I look at Timothy who gives me a slight smile and nods at me. "Now how bad is your shoulder pain."

"8/10" Timothy adjusts himself wincing at the pain from his shoulder.

"I'll give you some morphine to help deal with it." I move to get some but Timothy stops me.

"Please don't, over the counter medicine will be enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't like narcotics too much, I like to stay away from them as much as possible."

"ok then I'll get you some medicine and water to take with it." I give him the medicine and water. I help him sit up so he can take it and help him lay back down.

"Thank you." Timothy relaxes his body a little. I look up at the heart rate machine to see that the heart rate briefly went up when he sat up and went back down when he relaxed his body.

"Timothy we need to talk about how we treated you ok." I wait for Tim to nod at me. "When Mikey brought you here you already had lost almost half your blood. once in the lab we ran a few test and found that the Shredder had coaxed his sword in a solution that stopped clotting. Luckily Donatello had make a solution to start the clotting of your wound. it started working and then." I look at Timothy not knowing how to tell him that he actually died.

"I died didn't I." Tim startled me with the conclusion that he had made.

"Yes how did you know?"

"I saw my family and friends from my own dimension. I saw them worried and trying to find me. In all reality I guess it could have been a dream but I have never had a dream that realistic before."

"I see well we lost you for 6 minutes before we were able to get you back. After we got you back I cleaned you up and got you bandaged."

"Thank you, I just got one question though you keep saying we but you and I are the only ones in here."

"Donatello was helping but after we brought you back to life Donatello went in to shock so I had him leave."

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's ok, It's not your fault, it's the Shredders, he's the only one at fault here ok."

"Ok"

(Mikey's pov)

"What do you mean you don't know?" I ask Donnie not believing that he didn't know if Tim was alive or not.

"I can't remember." Donnie looks up at us.

"Well what is the last thing you remember." April looks at Donnie with pleading eyes.

"I remember that I found out that the Shredder had his sword coated in a solution that prevents his wound from being able to clot, then I had made a solution to help him clot. and it was working and then..." Donnie's eye's widened and his started crying.

"What, what is it Donnie." I ask so scared of what he'll tell us.

"He died." Donnie looked at us. "his heart stopped and he stopped breathing. I started doing chest compressions and Splinter got the AED. and I remember Splinter saying clear over and over again. the next thing I know I'm out here and you guys are helping me get the blood off. I honestly don't know if he's alive or not." Donnie looks back at the lab doors.

"Well I'm not going to wait for Splinter to come out and tell us, I'm going in." I stand up and head for the lab.

"Mikey Wait." Leo calls out for me.

"No Leo I'm not going to wait." I Turn to look at the others.

"No I meant wait for us we're coming too." Leo and the others join me and we walk up to the lab doors.

"Please be alive, just please be alive." I whisper to myself but I'm pretty sure the others heard me. Raph places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a slight nod. I open the doors and we all walk in.

(Tim's pov)

I hear the door open and see Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Raph, April, and Casey. They seem nervous and tentative to walk into the room. Splinter helps move me into a sitting position so it will be easier to talk to them.

"Come on in Timothy is fine." Splinters words seem to calm them down and they walk up to me.

"Your alive." Mikey bends down and gives me a tight hug.

"Yeah I'm alive, and I would like to stay that way Mr. hugs to tight." I look at Mikey who quickly lets go.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy your alive." Mikey takes a step back and I look at the others who have made a circle around me. I wouldn't really mind if it weren't for the fact that I'm only in my boxers and a wrapping over my wound and part of my chest. I look at Donnie who has what seems like 3 blankets around his shoulders.

"Hey Donnie do you mind..." I trail off looking at the blankets hoping he understands.

"Oh yeah no problem." he takes of a blanket and places it across my waist. "would you like another one."

"Thanks but this is good. it's not the first time I have had my shoulder bandaged and it's not comfortable to wear cloths over it. I won't be wearing a shirt for a while so why use a blanket." I adjust the blanket around my waist a little.

"What happened for you to have it bandaged before." Leo asks me.

"I fell down the stairs and landed on my shoulder spraining it. I walked around in nothing but my boxers for almost a month. it was in the middle of summer so I found it pointless to but on shorts almost the same length so I cut out the middle man." I look up at everyone.

"Really Tim, really." April gives me this face that screams for a face palm.

"Hey I was only 7 and lots of 7 year olds wear nothing but underwear." to my defense it is true.

"He is right you know." Casey speaks up. "even to this day I walk around my house in just my boxers when I'm alone."

"Boys." April finally gives in to a face palm. We all laugh and talk for a bit longer until I started feeling tired.

"ok time to let Timothy rest, his blood count his still low and needs to be brought back up." Splinter helps me lay back down. "I do not want Tim to be alone so we will take turns helping him. He will also be connected to the heart monitor until I say he can get off it I had Donatello set it up for if his heart rate goes to high or low it will alert the lair. Now be warned for People who have lost a lot of blood are weak so the machine might go off a lot for the next few day. They also can't do too much before getting tired. He should be fine in a week or two though."

"I'll watch him first." Mikey raises his hand to volunteer.

"Of course you will." Splinter gives Mikey a little head pat. "Ok let's go now and let him rest."

We all said our goodbye's before I welcomed in the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Heavy mentions of extreme self hatred, and suicidal thoughts. if these things have a negative affect on you please either prepare yourself or don't read. **

* * *

(Mikey's pov)

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne what do you think you're doing?" I stand in front of Tim with my arms crossed.

"Umm," Tim looks around side to side then down. "Well it seems like I went to the kitchen and got some coffee."

"Timothy don't you see anything wrong with that?" I start tapping my foot.

"Well I'm only in my boxers and you and you're brothers are just kinda staring at me." I love Tim but sometimes he can be a pain.

"That's not what I meant, it's only been 6 day's since you got hurt. you shouldn't be out of the lab, Master Splinter hasn't cleared you yet." I look at Tim who takes a drink of his coffee.

"What's the big deal I feel fine, I don't even need to take pain medication this morning." I have half a mind to drag his butt back to the lab.

"That's not the point Tim just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are. you seem to have a high pain tolerance and that means that you feel better but you might not actually be better." Donnie walks up and puts a hand on Tim's good shoulder. "I just don't want you to get more hurt than you already are. we can't loose you again."

"I know but trust me I am absolutely fine. I think I can tell when I'm ready to get up and about again." Tim looks at all four of us.

"And how would you know that?" Leo questions Tim.

"Because this is not the first nor the second time that I have been hurt this bad. once you have been through it a few times you get a good idea of when you are ready to start doing normal stuff again." Tim looks down at his coffee and swirls it.

"Sorry I didn't know." now it's Leo's turn to look down.

"It's ok but it's not like I'm ok to do training or patrol or anything close to that. All I can really do is just walk around for a bit nothing to exciting." Tim looks up and gives us what I assume to be a fake smile.

"Right now back to one thing." Leo looks back up at Tim.

"What?" Tim turns to look at Leo.

"The small fact that you are still only in your boxers." Leo looks down at Tim and we all follow suit.

"Hey we are all guys here I don't think that should matter you know. plus you guys don't where any clothes." Tim looks at us triumphantly, as me and my brothers have nothing to say for he is right. "That's what I..."

"Hey guys sorry that we're early but Casey was bored of not being able to do anything." We all turn our head to see April and Casey walking into the lair. once they get close enough to see our situation my brother, Tim and I just stare at April and Casey for about a minute before everyone's attention goes to Tim.

"Well then... Mikey can you hold this I'm going to go put some clothes on." Tim passes me his coffee and starts to head for our room. everyone else's silence is broken by Raph who begins to snicker.

"Raph just because I am injured doesn't mean that I won't still beat your butt in a fight." Tim's threat stops Raph from laughing and Tim disappears into our room. it only takes a few seconds for me and my brothers to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Casey asks us but we can't answer because we are laughing to hard.

"I believe that Casey has asked you boys a question." Master Splinters sudden appearance scares us out of our laughter.

"Well Tim has decided that he is well enough to walk around the lair and then we suggested that he put some clothes on besides his boxers. He argued that since it was only him, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and I in the room that he shouldn't have too. you know since we are all guys and all. then April and Casey walked into the lair. It took about a minute of staring between us all before he decided to go and put some clothes on." Leo explained as my brothers and I tried not to laugh during the explanation.

"I see, well that is pretty funny." Master Splinter gives a little laugh.

"Tim's probably super embarrassed." April looks towards Tim's and i's room.

"He'll be fine, but back to the fact that he's just walking around after 6 day of being severely injured." Casey looks at us.

"It's all fine I cleared him last night." Splinter looks at us.

"You did?" I ask and splinter nods at me. "Why didn't he tell us, we practically chewed his head off for not having clearance from you and he didn't deny it."

"Maybe he thought that you guys would trust him enough to think that he wouldn't leave without permission. He didn't leave when he was sick what you make you think that he would leave under the current circumstances." Splinter has us there, we should have trusted Tim more.

"I know Master Splinter we just worry that's all." To my surprise Raph was the one who spoke.

"I know you all worry, I do too but you can't always protect him and keep control over him. He's never really had anyone to look after him, he's used to dealing with stuff like this on his own. and no matter how much you want to help him out and keep him safe sometimes you just have to let him work it out on his own. he'll be fine and he might not want you guys to help him out and you must be ok with that. if he looks like he's having trouble but he doesn't want your help you must not help. am I understood." Splinter looks at all of us.

"Ay Sensei" we all say in unison.

"Good, now I'm going to the dojo and I expect to see you all there in an hour." With that Splinter left.

"Dude isn't it going to be hard for you guys not to help out Tim?" Casey asks leaning up against a wall.

"It is but we must respect Tim's wishes, if we don't we might loose his trust and friendship." Leo answers Casey.

"Yeah well if you keep talking you'll loose it now because here he comes." Raph gives Leo a little shove.

(Tim's pov)

"What's with anger management and the shoving?" I ask referring to Raph's actions.

"Well what's with you and the weird nicknames?" Raph asks back.

"Now that's a good question you do give us weird nicknames. Raph is anger management, Casey is hockey sticks, Leo is boss man, and Donnie is big brain." Mikey looks at me and the other's follow his lead.

"Yeah plus you never gave Splinter, Mikey, or me one. What's up with that?" April looks at me kinda offended but at the same time kinda relived.

"Well you see it's something my brother taught me." I answer not know exactly what to say.

"And why would he teach you that, and what does that have to do with not giving April, Mikey, and Splinter one?" Raph asks as the others look at me.

"Well on the morning that I went to go meet the young justice members and some of the older hero's Dick could tell that I was nervous and scared. He told me that if I was scared of someone or nervous around them to give them a weird nickname. and to refer to that nickname in my head until I wasn't nervous around them anymore. for you guys I was never nervous around Mikey, April, or Splinter, but I was around the rest of you. but now that I'm not as nervous around you guys I just got used to the nicknames and sometimes they slip out." I really don't mean to I can't always help it I hope they get that.

"That's actually a pretty good strategy, I like it." Leo smiles at me.

"yeah it's good and all but why hockey sticks for me." Casey looks at me kinda offended.

"I chose hockey sticks because when I met you, you were wearing your hockey stick weapons. For Raph when I first meet him I could tell that he had a problem with anger. For Leo I could tell he was the leader, and I could tell that Donnie was extremely smart. All the nicknames weren't just to let me be more comfortable around them but to also be able to tell them apart personality wise." I look up at the others to see them looking pretty impressed.

"I see, well lets go and get some breakfast we have less than an hour until practice starts." Leo instructed and we all started to head for the kitchen.

(Tim's pov Dojo)

I went to the dojo to watch because I didn't want to be alone. it's funny before I wouldn't have minded being alone I actually loved being alone. but now that has changed ever since I got injured and actually died I haven't felt the same. I no longer like being alone, I guess being under constant supervision for 6 days will do that to someone. I don't know what i'll do when they will all go on patrol. I won't be able to join them for at least another week, I know that I just ask them to stay not with the foot soldiers and the Shredders causing so much trouble. I guess i'll just have to get over my need for being around them, but honestly I don't know how i'll do it.

"Timothy are you alright?" Master Splinter's question makes everyone turn their attention to me.

"huh... yeah just got lost in thought that's all." I get up from the floor. "I'll be right back i'm going to go get a glass of water."

"Ok." Splinter acknowledges me and turns back to the turtles to resume training.

I only make it about half way to the kitchen before everything fully hits me. I've tried hard to not think about what has been happening and I've been trying to hide my true emotions but everyone has a breaking point. and once you hit that point there is no stopping the emotions and thoughts that one will be plagued with. not even I the boy who was brought up to not show emotions and pain must break at some point and I have finally reached it. All the thoughts and emotions I have been hiding are coming out all at once, and there is nothing i can do to stop it.

I had died, I actually died and if i hadn't been brought back I would never of had a chance to make it back home. my family wouldn't know that their efforts to find me are in vain. that I would never get the chance to apologies to my dad for what I did. that i'd never get to tell my family that i love them and that i wished to get closer to them. I should have told them that I knew Jason and that I could have stopped his death if i would have just tried harder and been smarter. I should have also told them what my parents did to me, how they hurt me, how they made me not trust people, how it's their fault that I haven't been able to show affection to my dad, even though i want to more than anything. but now I can't do that because i got my self stuck in another dimension and it's all my fault. if only i had listened to my dad i wouldn't be here. if only i wasn't so stupid and stubborn i would be home, i wouldn't have caused so much pain for everyone... if only.

It doesn't matter anymore because there is no way for me to get back and it's all my fault... It's my fault that I got unreasonably angry at my dad. it's my fault that i disobeyed him and fell in to the portal. it's my fault that i have cause my family and the hero's to worry about me. it's my fault that I got my only escape from here destroyed. it's my fault that i have caused everyone here to worry about me. It's my fault that i have caused incidents that result in fights. It's my fault that that Shredder went after me. It's my fault that Mikey was put in danger. It's my fault that Donnie went into shock after i was brought back. It's my fault that i was brought back, i should have stayed dead because everything is my fault.

My parent's always knew that everything was my fault. They always told me but i wanted to believe that it wasn't true. I now realize that they weren't lying to me but i was lying to myself. I'm not worth it, i cause to much pain and trouble for others. I don't deserve to live, i should have died when the Shredder attacked me... no i should have died long ago. I don't deserve to live all i ever do is mess up everything i have ever done. i will no longer mess up anything again in my life.

I look over to see my drawing supplies where i last left them. I take a piece of paper and a pencil and wright my last goodbye. I tape the paper to the T.V I make a glance at the dojo and say goodbye under my breath and head for the lair entrance. I stop at the entrance and take one last look around at the lair for I wont be returning... not alive anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: Heavy mentions of suicide, attempted suicide, and self hatred. don't read of prepare yourself if it will have a negative affect on you.**

* * *

(Mikey's pov dojo)

"Hey it's been like 10 minutes where is Tim?" I look around noticing that Tim hasn't returned yet.

"I'm not sure but training is over with so lets go and find him." Splinter says leading the way out of the dojo.

"Tim, hey Tim where are you?" I call out for Tim but he doesn't respond.

"hey guy's there's something on the T.V." Donnie points to the T.V and Splinter goes over.

"It's a note." Splinter takes it off the T.V.

"Well what does it say?" Raph asks impatiently.

"I'm sorry but it's all my fault. I now realize that I can't do anything right and the my parents were right all along. If you happen to find a way back to my dimension can you tell my family that I am sorry and that i'll miss them. can you also tell them how my parents treated me and can you tell them about Jason. I would like to tell them myself but I wont ever get the chance now. I will miss you all but I will no longer make people hurt and worry about me. I am not worth all the pain and trouble i have caused. I'm sorry and I will truly miss you all." After splinter got done reading we all just stood in silence for about a minute processing what we just heard.

"Wait is he about to... or has already done what i think this means." April looks at Splinter with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it does and you all need to go find him now. if he is still alive sedate him and bring him back and i'll set up a table in the with restraints. if he's already gone when you find him bring him back, i'll also have a table with a body bag set out just in case. now go we don't have much time." Splinter looks at us.

"Hai sensi." We all say and leave the lair.

"Now where do you think he went?" Leo asks.

"My guess is he would be on a tall building. the chance of being successful are high and he wouldn't feel a thing if he's successful." Donnie answers tiptoeing around the fact the Tim's about to kill himself.

"Why would he want to kill himself he seemed perfectly fine this morning... was it something we did." i look at the others and notice that they flinch at the words 'kill himself'.

"No it wasn't something any of us did. you heard from his letter he feels like he can't do anything right. his parents always told him this and with all the events that have happened in the past two months he started to believe it. my guess is that he hid what he was feeling until he couldn't hide it any longer." April answers looking side to side looking for Tim on the roof tops.

"but why now?" I ask not understanding why it happened so suddenly.

"Well because he always kept himself busy weather it was drawing, training, patrolling, or just talking to us he kept his mind off of it. the past few days though he hasn't had much of a distraction. then in the dojo when he was lost in thought it must have started the process of his breakdown. being alone with ones thoughts can be dangerous." April answers once again.

"Breakdown? how do you know he had a breakdown?" Raph asks turning towards April.

"Well nobody just holds on to all those emotions for that long and doesn't have a breakdown before deciding to kill themselves." April ends her sentence agitated.

"Come on guys stay focused on looking for Tim." Leo steps in trying to defuse growing tension.

"How do we know he's still on a roof, what if he has already jumped?" Casey asks. he has a good point Tim might already be gone.

"Just keep looking." Leo orders and we keep going from roof top to roof top looking for any sight of Tim.

"There he is." April points and we notice Tim standing on the edge of a 45 story building.

"Ok everyone get out your tranquilizers you never know who will be able to get the closest to him." Leo orders. "ok lets go get Tim down from there."

(Tim's pov top of roof)

This is it, this is really happening, in a few minutes i will no longer exist. really thinking about it part of me is sad about what i'm about to do, part of me is going to miss everyone, but most of me is happy that I will never be the cause of anyone's problems anymore. nobody will have to clean up anymore messes that I make and nobody will be hurt by my mistakes ever again.

"Goodbye." I say this to no one in particular just to hear my voice one last time.

I start to step off but am stopped by a familiar voice, "Tim stop!" I turn my head to see Mikey and the others.

"Tim please don't just come down and talk to us." Mikey begs with me.

"I can't this has to stop now." I turn my head back around.

"What has to stop?" Mikey asks, i turn back to him.

"Everything, everything has to stop. all i have ever done in my life is mess up. i have never done anything right." I answer now bawling my eyes out.

"That's not true, that's what your parents wanted you to believe but that's not true at all." I Look at April whose on the left of Mikey.

"How can you say that, only a screw up would get himself stuck in another dimension with no way back. If I keep making these kinds of mistakes I will but you all in danger. Plus if I'm never to get back home what's the point of even trying to fight these feeling of despair, loneliness, and complete self loathing?" I ask not expecting an answer.

"You're wrong, you are so very wrong." Donnie's voice surprises me I look right of Mikey where Donnie is. "There is always a reason to keep fighting especially when you do have a way back."

"What, what are you talking about." Donnie's words shock me.

"For the past two months I have been trying to fix the portable portal. There is still a chance that you can get back." Donnie looks at me and I can't help but look back.

"I... why didn't..." I never had a chance to get out what I wanted to say. I didn't notice it but Mikey, Donnie, and April where there to distract my attention from Raph, Leo, and Casey. Raph and Casey had pulled me off the edge and pinned me to the ground. before I could say anything Leo gave me a shot of what I could only assume was a sedative. The others ran over to the rest of us.

"It's ok Tim we are going to make this all better. We are all going to get over this and you will be just fine. Understand?" Mikey asks while moving my hair from my face.

"Ok... Ok." I look up at them all before my eyes start closing. I didn't want to sleep but I have no choice. It looks like I messed up again but maybe, just maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I turn to look at just Mikey one last time before I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Hopefully he'll be there when I wake up.

(Mikey's pov)

"he's out." Leo states when Tim's body relaxes. we all sit on the ground to process what just happened.

"That was too close, if we were just a few seconds later than he would have died." Donnie put's a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Don't think like that it does nobody good." Raph looks at Donnie.

"Raph's right thinking like that would do any good and could drive us mad if we start thinking, what if." Leo looks at us all.

"you're right, but what are we going to do about Tim. If he keeps thinking like this what are we supposed to do." Casey asks. he has a good point I haven't thought about that.

"I get a prescription for depression medicine. If i tell the doctor what Tim thinks but pretend it's me he should give me the right dosage and i'll give it to Tim." April say's and we look at her.

"but what if he refuses to take the medicine?" I ask fearing that Tim won't take it.

"Then we will force it down his throat, plain and simple." Raph answers and gets a glare from Leo.

"Raph has a good point it's to dangerous not to let him take it. plus I want to get Tim home with his sanity in tack." Donnie sighs.

"Right and good job you three on distracting Tim. Donnie you did the right thing telling Tim about the portal. let's just hope Tim's not too made about us not telling him sooner." Leo looks a little concerned. "come on lets get him back to the lair Master Splinter is waiting."

we all get up and Leo picks up Tim and hold him bridal style. we take our time making sure that we don't shake Tim too much. even though he is out of it it's the thought that counts. I know that the next few weeks even months are going to be tough but hopefully the medicine will help and will be ok. I don't need him to be great, i don't need him to be be good, i just need him to be ok. Hopefully that's not too much to ask.

* * *

I never meant for this story to go this way but it just sorta happened. but don't worry Tim should be fine... Hopefully.. I'm not sure yet.


	22. Chapter 22

a little forewarning this isn't one of my better chapters I didn't know how to continue after the last chapter. because of that this chapter is pretty short. the next chapter will be better though and longer than this one.

* * *

(Mikey's pov in lab 2 hours later)

"Hey Mikey how's he doing?" Donnie looks down at Tim.

"He's still out of it, how much did Leo give him?" I ask not knowing why Tim is still asleep.

"Enough to keep him out for a few hours." Donnie takes a seat next to me.

"why so long, he's restrained so why does he need to out for that long?" I look up at Donnie who's looking at Tim.

"Because some rest will do him good, besides I'd rather get medicine for him before he wakes up. He's going to be confused, sad, angry, and full of a bunch of emotions when he wakes up. postponing that moment until I have something that can help him sounds like a good idea to me. Don't you think?" Donnie gets up and walks to the other side of the lab.

"Yeah I guess so," I turn to see Donnie pick something up. "What are you doing?"

"It's the portable portal, I might as well work on it while I have some time on my hands. Right now I want nothing more that to help get Tim home... We have caused enough damage." I look at Donnie who looks completely heart broken.

"Hey Mikey come out here for a second." Raph yells from the other room.

"Go on I'll watch over him." Donnie doesn't look up from his work.

"Ok." I walk out to the other room and close the lab door. "What's up?"

"Just thought you might like to get out of there for a while." Raph says while flipping through some papers.

"Thanks. What you got there." I ask taking a seat next to him.

"I'm looking at Tim's drawings and I noticed that he never draws himself." Raph continues to look at the pictures. "I don't understand why though, he's such a good drawer. all the good drawers draw themselves every once in a while even way back to the time where they had to look in mirrors to see what they look like. I just don't get it."

"Maybe he doesn't like what he see's in the mirror. If he doesn't like it there why would he draw it." I glance at Raph looking for some sort of reaction.

"Guess you're right." Raph tosses the papers on the ground and brings his knees to his chest. "We all knew he was messed up just never knew how far gone he was."

"We'll get him back Raph, he's a fighter. he's fought for this long and we can help him to continue to fight until we get him back to his family." i put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Yeah and what are we going to tell his dad. that on his trip here he had gotten sick and dehydrated, hit his head pretty hard and lost a few hours of his life. Then there was the time that we wouldn't stop annoying him and he kept hitting his head on the ground. Oh how about the time that he got severely injured and actually died. better yet how about the time that he almost killed himself because he feels like a complete failure in life for reasons we can't say because that's something he want's to tell you but he doesn't know how to yet. do you see a problem here or is it just me?" Raph looks at me with tears streaming down his eyes.

"hey it's going to be ok," I embrace Raph before continuing. "I know that we will have to tell his family about all that has happened and I know it wont be easy but it's something that we have to do. in the mean time lets just make sure that nothing else bad happens to Tim. ok?"

"Ok." Raph breaks away from my embrace.

"Good, now where are the others?" I ask noticing that we are the only ones here.

"April messaged me saying that she got the prescription and that her and Casey are going to pick it up, they should be here in a few minutes. Master Splinter and Leo are in the Dojo meditating." Raph answers standing up. " and I'm going to go get a snack."

"Ok I'll be here." I look at Raph who waves in response. I was about to turn on the T.V when April and Casey walked in.

"Hey Mikey, we're back." April comes up to me. "Where are the others?"

"Master Splinter and Leo are in the dojo, Raph is in the kitchen, and Donnie is in the lab." I answer putting the T.V remote down.

"Hey Casey why don't you get Splinter, Leo, and Raph, while Mikey and I go to the lab." April looks at Casey.

"Yeah ok." with that Casey heads off to the Dojo.

"Come on Mikey lets go to the lab" April usurers me to the lab with her.

(Donnie pov lab)

"Hey Donnie I have the medicine." I look up to see April at the door with the medicine in her hand and Mikey behind her.

"Thank you," I put the portable portal away and get the medicine. "where is everyone else?"

"They're on their way." Mikey answers taking a seat by Tim. I start to get everything ready when everyone else walks in.

"Is he going to wake up now?" Mikey turns to look at me.

"Well first I'm going to give him his prescription medicine, then I'm going to give him something to wake him up, then shortly after that I'm going to give him a light sedative. It won't knock him out but it will make him a little slow." I give them this information while still getting everything ready.

"Why do you have to give him a light sedative?" Leo asks sounding concerned.

"Because he is a highly skilled child and if I don't keep him sedated I believe that he will have no trouble breaking away from his restraints. That's why." I look at everyone to make sure they understand.

"How long does he have to be lightly sedated?" Mikey asks looking pretty sad.

"Until I believe that he no longer needs to be." Master Splinter answers Mikey. "Hopefully that will be no longer than a few day to a week."

"How long will it take for the depression medicine to work?" Leo asks.

"It generally takes about two weeks give or take a few days." I answer finally finished getting everything ready. "Ok Mikey I'm going to need your help, after I give him his medicine and wake him up I need you to help keep him calm. I can't give him the light sedative to him until he has fully waken up."

"OK keep him calm seems easy enough right." Mikey looks up at me and gives a nod that tells me he's ready.

"Right, now I need everyone to be quite I don't want to scare him." I give Tim the depression medicine and start administering the medicine to wake him up through his IV. "well here we go."


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, school is starting in a week and I have been doing last minute stuff. like getting the rest of my supplies, hanging with family, going to the fair, and other fun stuff before the school year start. I will try to post chapter once a week, or as soon as possible. it also seems like this will be a fairly long fic so bear with me if you don't like long fics, I promise that it will most likely be worth it.

* * *

(Tim's pov)

"Hey Tim you awake" the voice I hear sounds so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. I try to open my eyes but the light is blinding so I keep them closed. when I try to move my arms i feel something holding me back, i get the same feeling when I try to move my legs. this freaks me out and I start to pull and kick against what's holding me back. once I start doing this the voice comes back.

"Tim calm down. it's ok, we aren't going to hurt you everything is going to be fine."

"Tim can you open your eyes for us?" Another voice, this one also sounds familiar to me, but why? Why can't I remember?

"Donnie why won't he do it?" The first voice again and it's talking to Donnie. Wait the voice is Mikey I remember now. I'm stuck in another dimension and it's my friends voices I have been hearing. And I remember why I'm here I tried to..., that's right I almost ended my life. no wonder why I can't move they probably have me restrained.

"Well we do have an over head light that's right over him, it might be too bright." I hear Donnie walking away then walking back towards me. "there you go Tim try to open your eyes now."

This time it's much easier to open my eyes Donnie must have turned the lights down. I look around to see Mikey sitting to my left and Donnie standing by my right. I also notice everyone else standing by the door keeping their distance.

"Hey Tim can you look at me," I turn my head towards Donnie. "I need to keep you lightly sedated it might make you a little sleepy but that's normal. for the next few days you might feel weird and not know how much time has passed and you might not know what's going on or remember conversations or other small stuff that happens. But don't worry this it is also normal. you will stop being sedated when Master Splinter says so. You will also be restrained until Master Splinter says so. We got you medicine that you will need to take everyday, you will either take it voluntarily or we will force you to do it. you will be watched 24/7 for the next few weeks no exception. Do you understand?" I nod my head and turn to look at Mikey and the others.

"Do you want to see everyone else?" Mikey asks and I nod my head, when i do this Donnie waves the others over.

"Hey Tim how you feeling?" April is the first one to speak. I shake my hand back and fourth to indicate that I'm so-so. "So-so then, well hopefully that will chance to a thumbs up soon." April gives me a smile and grabs my hand for a few seconds before letting go. I barely notice the tears that are coming from her eyes.

"I need to have a few words with Timothy why don't you all go and get something to eat and when I'm done in here you all can come back." Splinter motions for the others to leave.

"Hai sensi." with that everyone but Splinter starts to leave the room. Mikey of course gave me a hug before he left and Donnie patted me on the shoulder. they all leave in silence, Splinter waits until they have left before he starts talking.

(Leo's pov Kitchen)

Nobody really ate anything we all kind of just pushed our food around. Nobody talked either I could tell the every once in a while someone wanted to start a conversation but no one knew how to. Even me, the leader of the group and the oldest brother, don't know what to do. I know we have to talk about this, we can't keep our feelings inside. It won't help to act like non of this ever happened. looks like it's up to me to get everyone talking.

"Guys..." I rub my neck not really knowing how to continue. "... um we do need to talk about all of this."

"Why? Why do we need to, whats the point?" Raph asks standing up agitated.

"Sit down." I wait until Raph sits before I continue. "We need to talk about this because keeping our feelings in is a bad thing."

"Why is it such a bad thing, what if i just want to forget it happened." Raph's stubbornness got to me, and I lost it.

"**Because**..." I say standing up and slamming my hands on the table. "**No matter how much we try we will never forget about this it will stay with us forever. Plus just look a Tim he never talked about how he felt and look what happened to him he almost**..." I manage to calm myself and stop my little rant. I hang my head knowing it was stupid of me to go off like that.

"Killed himself." I raise my head to see That Mikey had finished my sentence.

"Yeah he almost killed himself..." I calm myself enough to sit back down. "...and if we don't talk about that we will never get ride of the guilt that we have. or get ride of any other feelings we may have, we might spiral out of control and I don't want to lose any of you. or myself for that matter."

"How are we supposed to do this then?" Raph asks in a defeated tone.

"I'm not sure haven't had to do this before. how about we all go around the table and say how you feel about what happened today. we will all say what we feel then talk about it once everyone has gone." I wait for everyone to nod in agreeance before I continue. "Ok I mostly feel like I have failed as a leader because I couldn't protect one of my team members from himself."

"I feel guilty, that just maybe if I told him about the portable portal he would have had more hope to hang on." Donnie shuffled more food around his plate.

"I'm pissed end of story." Raph leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well I'm not sure exactly how I feel. I've heard about people who have had to deal with family members and friends who have or have tried to kill themselves. I felt bad for them but couldn't empathize because I haven't been through that but now that I am going through it I just don't know how to feel. so I guess that I'm confused." You can hear the confusion in Casey's voice when he tried to explain how he felt.

"I know I shouldn't but I keep thinking what if we hadn't gotten there in time. I keep imagining what it would be like, what we would be doing and feeling if he had succeeded. no matter how much I try I just can't stop thinking about it." April folded her hands into her lab and looked down.

"I feel like I'm the worst friend in the world. I spend almost every minute of the day with Tim you would think that i wouldn't be so stupid and realize how my best friend felt. I just feel like the world biggest disappointment, and worst friend right now." Mikey ends his sentence by wiping his eyes with his head.

After everyone finished I could tell that we all knew how everyone else felt, and that we all also felt the same way. it's going to take a while but as long as we keep talking to each other and to Tim I believe that we can make this better. That eventually thing will get back to being semi normal.


	24. Chapter 24

sorry took so long got really busy with school and a project that a friend and i are working on. i will finish this fic don't worry, and feel free to write a review or just make a comment. both negative and positive things are welcome.

* * *

(Tim's Pov Lab)

"Are you in any discomfort? Your shoulder is still healing and i don't want to put too much strain on it and cause much permanent damage." Splinter asks me. I notice that it does hurt a bit, and when i move to rearrange how it's positioned it makes it all worse.

"I'll take that as a yes." Splinter grabs a thin pillow and places it under my shoulder and grabs an ice pack and places it on my shoulder. this made my shoulder feel a lot better. "I know that we haven't had a chance to talk about this yet and i was going to hold off on it for a while but i don't think it's a good idea to wait anymore."

I look up concerned on what he might say. i don't know weather he's still talking about my shoulder or not, i hate it want adults try to tiptoe around whats happening. it makes me concerned that it's something really bad when it tends not to be.

"Well I have been considering the possibility that you may never get full motion range out of your shoulder ever again." Splinter pauses and no i wish he would have tiptoed around this for a little longer. how am i supposed to be a hero without full range of motion. "I'm worried that because of how and where it was damaged that it may inhibit full healing. i will do as much work with you as i can to help regain as much motion as possible but i'm afraid full motion is not likely. I could tell that ever since you got hurt you have been in more pain than you should be and with all that happened today and with the new medications you will be on you can't get the right treatment that you need for your shoulder right now. it will be a while before we can start to work to get it better."

to this i close my eyes and sigh heavily, i begin to lightly band my head on the table. how could i be so stupid, i never even thought about my shoulder. the more i think about it the more i relies how much it actually hurts. i have never had an injury that hurt like this for this long. i should have considered the possibility of preeminent damage. it just never crossed my mind. how am i supposed to be any use to batman now, who would want to train a hero that can't learn to do everything that they want.

"Hey it's going to be ok, don't worry Timothy we will figure something out. and when you get home i bet that your father will help you out too. and if you are worried about being a hero, even hero's have problems but that doesn't stop them from doing what is right. in no time you will be trained in a way that nobody will ever be able to tell that you were injured." Splinters words help calm me. i guess he does have a point batman is a great trainer he might help me work with this.

"I'm going to let you rest now, you have had a long day and the sedation medicine is about to take full effect soon. i'll send Michelangelo in, in a few minutes." Splinter moves to leave but i hit my hand on the table to get his attention, there is just something i don't understand. Splinter turns to face me.

"If you are wondering why we didn't talk about what happened today, i didn't say anything because i know that you don't want to talk about it right now. don't get me wrong we will talk about it if you want to or not, but just not now. i'll give you about a week or two before we talk or if you want to talk sooner we can do that to. but for now just rest that's all i want you to do. Ok?" Splinter looks at me until i nod in agreement. "ok then, I'll got get Michelangelo."

With that Splinter leaves the room and leaves me to think about what we've talked about. i feel the sedation start to take affect and i don't fight it. i let myself go into the darkness not caring that the next few weeks even months might be hard, but at least i know that i'll never be alone.

* * *

I know that this chapter is shorter than normal, but i didn't want to add the next scene because i wanted this chapter to be all Tim. the next chapter will be longer.


	25. Chapter 25

i know that it has been a long time since i have updated this fic but i'm in school for 25 hours a week and next term i'll be in school for 31 hours a week. i am in a college program that takes up a lot of my time. Monday's and Wednesday's i am busy from 7:30am to 11:30pm. Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Friday's i am busy from 7:30am to 6:30pm. next term my Monday's and Wednesday's will be from 5:30am to 11:30pm. and my Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Friday's will be from 5:30am to 4:30pm. these times do not include homework and studying hours. i know that this is no excuse but it is hard to update this fic when i want to. i will update this fic as much as possible probably during my breaks. i will hopefully have this finished over winter break, that is 1 month and 2 days for me. if not finished i don't know when it will be finished since i have a 70 hour job shadow over spring break and a 400 hour internship over summer break. but do not worry i will finish this fic no matter what just please be patient. for now here's the new chapter i hope you all enjoy!

* * *

(Leo's pov)

"Master Splinter it's been a week don't you thinks it's time for Tim to no longer be sedated and restrained." it's been a week since the incident and we all have been bugging master splinter for the last few days to let Tim off the sedatives and allowed to roam around the lair again. Splinter has refused our requests everyday but hopefully today will be different.

"Are you boys ready to keep an eye on Timothy for the next few weeks or even months making sure that he doesn't escape your eyesight for even a second." Splinter glares at Raph, Donnie, and me.

"it'll be easy he's doing much better than before." Raph answers the wrong way.

"that may be so but you never know how dramatically his mood may change. You remember how drastically his mood changed a week ago don't you." If i didn't know better i would have assumed that Splinter was trying to glare a hole through Raph's thick skull.

"Right, sorry sensei." Raph backed a few feet away.

"what Raph means is that none of us not even Mikey will let Tim out of your eyesight no matter what... we promise." I look at splinter who sighs and relaxes his muscles.

"Alright then I'll go to the lab and talk to Timothy, if he want's to be released and taken of the sedatives than he will, if not we will wait. i will need to talk to him for a while before i let him out of the lab about some new rules that will be in place. After April and Casey get here i will talk to you boys about new rules and when I'm done talking to you boy's then i will talk to April and Casey so Timothy will never be alone." Splinter said this so matter-of-factly that it came of as if you don't do what i say you'll die.

"Why not talk to all of us at the same time?" Donnie has a good point there that would be easier.

"Because Timothy will have some different rules than April, Casey, and you boys will have."

"makes since."

"very well then i will go talk to Timothy and send Michelangelo out. in the mean time you all should get some breakfast."

"Hai sensei" My Donnie, Raph, and i say this at the same time.

(Tim's pov)

I hear the door open and turn to try and see who's there but Mikey sees them first.

"Master splinter good to see you." Mikey jumps up from the spot that he was sitting in.

"good to see you too Michelangelo, i need to talk to Tim in privet for a while why don't you go and get some breakfast i know your brothers are." Splinter walks up to Mikey and I. Mikey looks down at me then back at splinter before answering.

"sure thing," Mikey puts a hand on my good shoulder, "I'll see you soon." with that Mikey leaves the room.

"he's been in here more than anyone and has never failed to keep the closet look out on you." Splinter sits the the chair next to my bed.

"I know." i look up at the ceiling trying not to think of the hardships that i have been causing everyone.

"The boy's think that it's time for you to leave this room and to be taken off of the sedatives." I turn my head sharply to look at splinter. "I have to say that i agree with them on that."

"Really?"

"Really but that's only if you want to that is."

"I do, but..." Splinter looks at me waiting for me to finish. "but I'm just not sure if i'm ready to be taken off of the sedatives. well not completely anyway.

"How about we keep you on them but give you a lower dose. how does that sound?"

"that sounds good. how long will i take them for?"

"until you don't want to, this is all up to you i won't make you do what you don't want to do, if it's in reason of course." we look at each other for a few seconds before he continues. "Have you had any of your medicines this morning?"

"not yet Mikey wanted me to wait."

"ok lets give you your depression medicine and a lower dose of the sedatives." Splinter goes and gets my medicine and a glass of water. he helps raise me a little bit so i can swallow the medicine and water without troubles.

"Thank you."

"you are very welcome. now before i take the restraints off of you we need to talk about some new rules and policys that you will need to know and follow." Splinters voice gets very serious.

"ok"

"First: you will still be continually watched 24/7. as you know this includes when you are in the restroom and bathing. as time goes by you will gradually be able to go to the bathroom by your self and bathe mostly alone. once you have been in the bathroom for a certain amount of time you will be checked on. if you lock the door even once you will not be allowed to go alone for a week or longer.

second: if someone finds that you are acting in anyway that could harm yourself or others you will be sedated and restrained until i see fit.

third: if you feel like you are not ok in anyway shape or form you will tell someone immediately no matter what time it is or how busy anyone seems to be.

forth: we will continue to talk for one hour a day and this will be moved to every other day, every few days then once a week until we both agree when it seems fit.

fifth: as time goes by you will be left alone for gradually increased amount of time. i don't know when this will start and you probably wont either. when i find that the time is right i will pull everyone out of the room for a few minutes while you are busy doing something then have everyone go back in. this will go one for a week or so before i start pulling them from the room when you are not busy and you will notice. though you will never be alone for more than an hour at a time we may do this exercise multiple times a day.

six: speaking of exercises we will exercise your shoulder every day to regain as much motions as possible and teach you new moves to do with limited motion.

seventh: you will need to eat at least twice a day and sleep for 10 hours. if you don't cooperate with this rule you will be given a feeding tube to eat and heavily sedated to sleep no exceptions. you will also take your medicine when told to or you will be forced to take it, the only exception is the sedatives you'll stop taking them when you want to stop taking them.

eighth: you will need to keep following these rules for a while and if you are able to go home before we stop this then you need to continue it at home. you may not want to but it's something that you will need to do.

ninth: you will under no circumstances leave the lair until i say that you are allowed too.

tenth: you will not be doing this alone we are all here to help you and remind you of the rules. we will also help you with what ever you need i don't want you too feel like you are bothering anyone because you are not under any circumstances. we all love you and want to do whats best for you so remember that if we ever have to do something that you do not like it's for your own good."

"Is that all." that's a lot of information but i can't wait to get out of here and start getting my freedom back.

"Yes that's all are you ready?"

"Yes i am." I wait until splinter undoes all of my restraints before i try to sit up.

"You can get up now."

I sit up and slowly swing my legs to the side where splinter is sitting. i wait for a minute or so before i finally stand up, i wait there for another minute before i start to walk with splinter out of the lab.

"Now lets go get some breakfast." Splinter opens the door to the lab and i'm almost blinded with light. he waits for my eyes to adjust before we head to the kitchen. i wholeheartedly believe that i will start to get better with everyone helping me out and i can't wait to get better.

* * *

i know i skipped a week in the story i just feel that it will flow better this way. if you really want to know that happened during that week all it was, was Tim mostly sleeping the turtles, April, and Casey talking to him and them helping him go to the bathroom, getting washed up, helping him eat, and giving him oral and liquid medicine. not a whole lot of stuff happened plus Tim was very out of it because of the sedatives the only reason why he was clear minded in the beginning of this chapter was because he had been off the sedatives for over 12 hours.

plus i should add that their heavy sedatives are in liquid form while lighter sedatives are in pill form.

thank you guys for the patients or maybe your silent inpatients i do hope to post at least another chapter during my thanksgiving break that is from 11-19-16 to 11-27-16

hopefully i'll see you all then


	26. Chapter 26

(kitchen Mikey's pov)

"Morning guys." i walk in to the kitchen to see my brothers putting 6 plates of food on the table.

"Hey Mikey how is Tim this morning?" Leo asks while we all sit down at the table.

"he's good but he had a rough night." My statement caused Leo to lower his fork back to his plate.

"What do you mean he had a rough night?" Leo asks and everyone looks at me.

"he had a pretty bad nightmare and since he was sedated it was hard to wake him up. once he woke up he didn't want to go back to sleep so we talked until he couldn't stay up anymore. he was fine after that but i wanted to give him time to be able to fully wake up so i didn't give him his medicine yet." i look down at my plate to tired to eat.

"his nightmare's have been a common thing lately." Donnie takes a bite of food.

"oh gee i wonder why?" Raph says in the most sarcastic tone ever.

"is there anyway to stop them Donnie?" Leo asks.

"the only thing we can do is to help make him feel safe." Donnie says looking at the kitchen doorway.

"if that's all it takes it shouldn't be that hard... right?" before anyone can answer Raph's question Master Splinter and Tim walk into the kitchen.

(Leo's pov)

"Good morning Tim." I say in a cheerful tone.

"Morning." Tim stays standing by the door while splinter takes a seat at the table.

"Do you want something to eat?" Donnie asks.

"No thank you i'm not really hungry right now." Tim stretches his arms over his head.

"Neither am I lets go to the living room and relax a little." Mikey stands up and they both leave.

"So boys when are April and Casey getting here?" Splinter asks after he takes a bit of food.

"Probably in an hour or two." Donnie answers while putting Tim and Mikey's plates in the fridge.

"very well then." After splinter spoke nobody said anything else for the rest of breakfast. once we were done we all went to the living room.

"Well i guess Mikey wasn't kidding when he said that they had a rough night." Raph states when we reach the living room. Both Tim and Mikey were both laying on the floor feet apart sleeping.

"Mikey can't do a very good job watching Tim if he's sleeping." I point out to the others.

"Actually he's doing a good job watching him Leonardo." Master Splinter starts walking closer and we all follow.

"What do you mean?" i ask.

"Look closer." Splinter gestures to Tim and Mikey. i look hard for like a few seconds before i realized what he meant.

"Mikey's holding Tim's shirt." that's very resourceful of Mikey.

"just because he's not physically holding Tim that doesn't mean that he's not watching him." Splinter looks at the two before heading to the dojo. "once April and Casey are here i would like you three and Michelangelo to come to the dojo to talk."

"Hai sensei." we say in unison.

"what are we supposed to do now?" Raph asks.

"Now we just wait for April and Casey to come over there's not much we can do before then." I say taking a seat on the couch making sure to step around Tim and Mikey.

"Right." Raph and Donnie both take a seat on the couch. Donnie turns on the t.v while we wait

* * *

well this chapter is crappy. this took me about 5 hours to right. i have so much writers block right now. hopefully the next chapter will be better. i might make the next chapter or two back in the DC universe, i'm not sure yet though


End file.
